Shore Leave
by HotMezoti
Summary: Fem-shep and Garrus again on the SR2. This time with a side story with Jack and Miranda. Lemony content. All characters owned by Bioware. Completed story.


"Another drink, please." Shepard gestured to the Asari bartender.

"I still can't get over watching you drink Turian ale." Garrus said, admiringly.

"Yea, that's something else good Cerberus did for me." She grinned, "No dextro allergies." She took the blue drink the bartender left her and clinked her glass to Garrus's, then took a large swig.

The crew was on shore leave on Omega. Garrus and Shepard spent most of the day getting supplies. "It's been a while since we went out drinking together," Shepard had said to Garrus, giving him a grin.

He'd agreed, and they'd spend the better part of the night at a local bar, talking over old times. The rule, as usual, was no shop talk. They drank and laughed, and Shepard started feeling very warm and comfortable. It had been a stressful mission from the get-go. Waking up on the Cerberus base, discovering she'd been basically dead for two years, starting with Freedom's Progress and then non-stop missions, getting the crew together and trying to figure out how the Collectors figured out in the assault against humans, this was the first time she'd had to process it all.

She took another drink and looked up at Garrus, the bandage on his face still resonating with her. It had been torturous, watching him nearly bleed out in front of her after finally finding him again. She couldn't help but think how hard it must have been for him thinking she was dead for two years. There had been a funeral for her and everything. She'd seen a part of it on a vid once when she was looking on the extranet, but she shut it off after seeing her whole crew grieve for her. She shook herself out of her own thoughts, she wanted to focus on the here and now, and she was reunited with her best friend, they were having a night out on the town before having to get back to the Normandy to leave in the morning on another mission.

"If you guys want something really special, I've got a house drink for you." The bartender leaned over, her blue skin glistening in the warm glow of the bar, "It's got Krogan ale and Asari whiskey mixed. If you guys think you can handle it." She looked between Shepard and Garrus.

"Hell, yeah!" Shepard held up her empty glass, "Bring it."

She took their empty glasses and mixed a drink of purple and red together in a small shot glass. She handed it to them. "Drink it fast. I don't like puke all over my bar."

Garrus looked down in it, "Just this little bit?"

She laughed, "Oh, believe me, it's enough. A Krogan could handle a full size, but dead customers are bad for business, so that's all you guys get."

Shepard raised her eyebrow, then clinked her glass to Garrus's again, "Bottoms up!" and gulped it down. She could feel the burn going down her throat, then up again as her eyes watered. She started coughing, then looked over at Garrus who was leaning over the bar, head on his arm. "You okay Garrus?" she asked.

"Yea, yea." He croaked out. He pulled his head up, his face sweaty.

The bartender watched the both of them, grinning, "Nice job." She handed them two more of the Turian ales they'd been drinking previously.

"Ugh, no, I don't think I can drink anymore." Garrus started to feel the room spin.

Shepard picked it up and drank half of it, "I've got to, to get this burning out of my throat. What the shit! I've never had anything like that before. I used to drink Wrex under the table."

"Yea, but not with Krogan Rancor." He drank some of the ale too.

"True. To Wrex!" she held her glass up.

He couldn't understand this human custom of constantly hitting your glasses together, but he obliged, "To Wrex." They clinked glasses, then finished up their drinks.

They shared stories about Wrex for a while, then Shepard checked her omni-tool, "Oh damn, it's late. We'd better get back to the Normandy." She tried to stand up and fell off the stool.

"Shepard," Garrus reached down, but the room spun and he had to sit back down. She crawled back on her stool, laughing.

"Shit Garrus, I don't know how we're going to make it back." She leaned against him.

"Why don't you stay here for the night in one of our rentable rooms?" the Bartender offered, cleaning the bar.

"What?" Garrus looked at her, bleary-eyed.

She pointed upstairs, "We have a hotel here, too. You can use your credit chit to rent a room, then leave in the morning when you've sobered up. They're really nice rooms. I can set it up for you guys if you want."

Garrus looked at Shepard, who was barely able to hold her head up. He couldn't imagine trying to get himself and her back to the Normandy. "Yea, let's do that. You okay with that Shepard?"

She nodded, still leaning her arm on his shoulder. The bartender turned to the back wall and punched in a few buttons, then handed them a card. "Here's your key. Room's on the 3rd floor. Thanks guys, hope you had a good time tonight."

"Oh, definitelyyyyy." Shepard slurred, then allowed Garrus to help pull her up towards the elevators in the back. They leaned on each other in the elevator, then walked out, finding the room at the end of the hall. They used the card and walked in a spacious, tastefully decorated room.

"Wow, she was right. This place is nice." Shepard looked around, checking out the large bed, a table, bathroom and wall-sized vid screen. "Ooo, a fridge too!" she stumbled over.

"You aren't seriously getting anything else to drink are you?" Garrus said incredulously.

She shot him a look, "No, cold water is what I need. It's going to be a hell of a hangover in the morning, but totally worth it." She grinned.

Garrus grinned back, and pointed at the bathroom, "I'll be back in a minute."

She got settled on the floor, feeling a bit more secure there, leaning against the bed, and turned a vid on.

Garrus walked out of the bathroom, "I thought we were going to get some sleep," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea, I will. I need to feel a bit better first, though."

Garrus nodded and adjusted the air in the room, then took off his boots and his casuals leaving his shorts on underneath, and got under the sheets. He propped himself up on a pillow and relaxed, watching Blasto I.

Shepard got up after a while to use the bathroom, looking at her reflection as things started spinning around her while she tried to wash her hands. She giggled, she'd really had a good time. It was nice to relax and forget about work for a while. She walked back into the room and sat back down on the floor.

"Damn, it's hot in here. Can you adjust the air?" she leaned back and looked at Garrus over the edge of the bed.

"I already did." He replied.

She grunted in frustration, "You turned it up, didn't you?"

"You know Turians don't like the cold, Shepard."

"Yes, but this isn't Noveria. It's hot. Human's don't like the heat."

"Then take your casuals off. You've got your boots still on, and under your uniform a tank top too. That's why you're still so hot."

"Fine." She huffed, and untied her boots, taking them off, then unzipping her top and pants off. She stood in her tank top and underwear, getting up on the bed and sprawled out on top of the sheets next to him.

"See?" Garrus said, "Isn't that better? Now, let's get some sleep."

She crawled over the bed and pushed the button to turn the vid off. Only the soft glow of the low lights on the floor lit up the room.

She lay back on the bed. "I'm sweating."

Garrus sighed, "No, you're complaining."

She leaned over and looked at his leathery back, "Hey, can't we make it just a little bit colder?"

He turned and looked at her in annoyance, "Why don't you take the tank top off too. Just sleep in your bra."

She sat up and folded her arms. "I'm not wearing a bra. Maybe I should cut my hair, that would make it cooler." She held her long dark hair out in her hand.

"Spirits, you are a whiney drunk." He laughed.

"Okay, have it your way." She picked up the edges of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Ah, that is better. Much cooler." She glared at Garrus, her attempt to embarrass and silence him not achieving the desired effect. He stared at her bare chest. She looked down, looking at the glowing lines running down the middle of her pale chest still visible from her Cerberus re-build. She looked up at him, still transfixed on her naked chest.

She cocked her head to one side, "Never seen human boobs before?"

He cleared his throat, still propped up on one elbow, "Not in person. Always found them fascinating, though."

"Well, you're bare chested too. No big deal." She'd had a few short relationships with Turians before. Their anatomy was familiar to her. She knew Garrus had quite a different view on that.

Emboldened by the liquor, she impulsively grabbed his free hand, "You can feel them if you want and see for yourself." And she put his hand on her breast.

Shocked, Garrus allowed her to hold his hand on her chest, curious about her anatomy. "It's soft." He slightly squeezed it, looking up at her for her reaction. She smiled down at him. "Yea, what were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know, like a muscle or something."

"No, it's much softer than that." She pulled her hand away to steady herself on the bed. She was still pretty woozy.

Garrus continued to lightly squeeze and feel her breast, then as she was pulling away to lay back down and pull the sheet over her, he brushed a finger over her nipple, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He looked closer at her, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just, that's the sensitive part." She held herself still.

He sensed a change in the air, it became thick between them. He watched her face as he rubbed it lightly and she parted her mouth, drawing in another sharp gasp. "Ohh." She moaned.

Garrus sat up and pulled his other hand up to her breast, lightly massaging both of them, lightly rubbing over her nipples, back and forth. She tilted her head back, reeling from the exquisite sensations. "Oh, that feels so-" and she started falling backwards, grabbing at Garrus' carapace to hold herself up. He grabbed her back with his hand to hold her. She dug her fingers into the folds of his skin. Garrus growled lowly and ran his hand down her back, lightly scratching her back.

"Garrus-" she said softly.

He froze, "Do you want me to stop?"

She looked up at him hazily, trying to think coherently, "No," she reached her hand up and grabbed the back of his shoulder, "No, don't stop."

She leaned forward and pressed her chest against him, feeling the warmth of his leathery skin against hers. She held onto his shoulder and with her other hand stroked over his face. She could feel his hesitation, he was very still, waiting for her to make a move. Both his hands were on her back now, and although he wasn't moving them, he gripped her tightly. She smiled and unfolded her legs and straddled him, wrapping her arms around him. She started rubbing her crotch on his, teasing his cock to come out of its protective plates.

Garrus groaned, gripping her ass and holding her against him. He snaked his fingers down her underwear to feel the smoothness of her cheeks. She sat up and pulled at her underwear as he leaned back and pulled his shorts off. When he sat back up she was completely naked, putting her legs back around him. He'd never had sex with a human before, but she made it seem like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was just wondering about what she'd said earlier about no dextro allergies when he suddenly found her mouth on his. Her soft lips pressed against his, her tongue teasing against the opening of his mouth. He obliged, and she intensified her gyrations on him as she explored his mouth with the length of her tongue. She was so familiar, his best friend, yet so exotic at the same time. He could taste the liquor on her, and combined with her scent and the new scent of her desire, he felt the intensity of his need ignite.

"Oooo, yessss," She said as she felt his plates shift. She looked into his eyes intently and started rubbing harder on him. She reached back behind his head and worked her fingers into his fringe, pulling hard. Garrus growled and dug his fingers into her flesh. Her breathing got faster and faster as she felt the head of his cock at her opening.

"Jane, I don't know how to, I mean-" Garrus felt dizzy.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just keep going," she said breathlessly. She gripped his arms and rocked back and forth slowly on him. Garrus held her leg and grabbed her arm, digging his talons into her. He could feel her juices running down on him, see her breasts bobbing up and down. He felt a white hot heat pulsate through him, and heard her gasp as he fully entered her. She squeezed his back with her legs, pulling him deeper inside her.

She reached forward and enveloped him, getting as much of her skin on him as she could. She could feel his teeth nibbling at her shoulder and suddenly felt her climax started.

"Oh, fucking hell!" she screamed as she felt waves of pleasure shoot through her. She knew he was waiting for her, "Now, okay now," she gasped, and Garrus pistoned faster into her. She was still climaxing, reeling from how he made her feel. He got harder and longer inside her and then came inside her, gripping her tightly against him as his whole body spasmed. They continued to hold each other through their sexual aftershocks, breathing slowing. Shepard wiped her sweaty hair off her face and lay her cheek on his shoulder, completely contented. Garrus gently reached his hand up and stroked her hair, breathing in her scent, marking it in his memory. After a few minutes, she leaned back facing him.

"You ready?" she asked softly. Garrus nodded and she lifted herself off him and plopped on the bed, her hand over her eyes. He looked at the glistening sweat on her body, and lay down next to her, maneuvering her so she was backed up against him, wrapped up in his arms. In a few minutes they were both asleep.

 _"_ _Commander?"_

 _"_ _Commander Shepard?"_

 _"_ _Shit, Shepard, come in. It's an emergency."_

Shepard snapped awake and pushed the glowing alarm on her omni-tool. "Joker?" she croaked out, "What – what's the emergency?"

 _"_ _There you are! Damn Shepard, you were due back on the ship an hour ago. Look – I know this is an emergency channel only, but Lawson is freaking out. I wanted to give you a head's up."_

"Oh, right, right. What time –" she looked blearily at her omni-tool at the time, "Fuck!"

 _"_ _Exactly. Everyone's back on the Normandy but you and Garrus. You don't know where he is, do you?"_

She looked down at the taloned hand around her waist, "Oh, um, yea, I'll contact him. I'll be on the ship as soon as I can, and I'll make sure he gets there too."

 _"_ _Great Commander. See you soon."_

"Yea, thanks Joker." She pushed the button, "Miranda, sorry I've been detained. I'll be on the ship in 30 minutes and I'll pick Garrus up on the way."

 _"_ _Understood, Commander."_ The relief in Miranda's voice was palpable.

Shepard sat up in bed, then immediately grabbed her head. "Fuck, splitting headache." She looked over at Garrus. He was still completely asleep. Flashes from last night ran through her mind. There was no time to process it.

"Garrus, Garrus, get up." She patted on his chest.

Garrus grabbed her arm and growled.

"Garrus! We've got to get up and go now! That's an order!"

His eyes flew open and he looked around him, disoriented. Ignoring her pain, Shepard jumped up from bed and picked up her clothes, making her way to the bathroom. "We're an hour late getting back to the Normandy. They're all waiting on us. We've got to get dressed and get to the dock."

He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, nodding his head. She was in the bathroom when he took a few deep breaths and looked around him, starting to wake up.

She flew out of the bathroom dressed, "Garrus, come on!" she picked up his clothes and started throwing them on the bed as he picked up the pace and pulled his clothes on. She tried to fix her long hair, finger combing it as best she could and winding it into a bun. She turned around and saw Garrus was dressed and putting his boots on. He stood up, "Okay, let's go." And she went to the door, punching in the code. She was halfway down the hall and turned to see him leaving the room, running to catch up to her. They got in the elevator, Shepard attempting to straighten her hair, "Does it look okay?" she asked him. "Yea, fine." He reached over and put a stray hair behind her ear.

The doors opened and they went through the lobby of the bar and out into the street.

"Ugh," Garrus said, putting his hand up to his eyes at the bright lights.

"Yea, definitely. Let's get a taxi." She went to the stand and punched a code. The taxi pulled up, "Hey – Garrus, can you drive? I've got to contact Miranda."

He got in the driver's seat for the short drive as she brought up her omni-tool.

"Here," he said, handing her a water bottle, "I took this from the fridge in the hotel."

She took it and opened it, taking a big swig, "Thanks."

"Well, I remember what you said about it helping with a hangover."

She smiled, taking another few drinks. She contacted Miranda and they went over the plans for that day's mission as Garrus drove through the skyline towards the Normandy dock. Garrus focused on the drive, and Shepard talked the entire way to Miranda. Soon they were there and Shepard wrapped up the call. They jumped out of the taxi and quickly walked through the streets.

"I can't believe I slept through my alarm." Shepard grumbled.

"I don't think you ever set it." Garrus said.

"Yea, you're probably right."

Garrus grabbed her hand as he parted the crowd in front of him. Shepard pulled back on him, "Wait, wait, not so fast."

He turned to look back as she stopped and leaned over. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I – my legs, they hurt. I think I hurt them last night," she blushed.

He looked at her, puzzled. She got closer to him and whispered, "The inside of my legs are rubbed raw."

It was the first time that morning either of them had referred to last night. "I'm sorry," Garrus looked contrite.

She smiled, "No, it's my fault. I'll be okay, let's just walk a little slower."

He nodded and they made their way through and soon were walking aboard the Normandy. Shepard nodded at Joker, mouthing thanks as he gave her a quick salute. She walked behind Garrus past the CIC to the elevator. Once inside, she looked over at him, "Wow, that was kindof crazy."

He grinned back at her, "Definitely."

"It was great, though." She smiled.

"Yes, yes it was."

She bit her lip, "Um, last night never happened, okay? We got carried away. Just a stress reliever."

Garrus nodded, "Sure Commander. No problem."

She breathed a sigh of relief and followed him out of the elevator as he made his way towards his quarters.

"Shepard – if it's okay with you, I'll let you take someone else on the mission today. I've got a splitting headache." He shook his head.

She laughed, "Sure Garrus. I'm not sure how I'll make it myself."

"Make sure you see Dr. Chakwas." He said pointedly.

"Yea, I will." She stood outside Miranda's office.

"Good. I'm going to collapse on my cot. See you later."

She watched as he walked away and thought about how great their friendship was that they could go back to normal.

After a planning session with Lawson, they set course for the system Jacob had gotten a ping from his father's ship. It was pretty far out, so she would have half a day to recuperate from her hangover and get some work done before they would be in the system. She strode quickly across the mess hall and was stopped by a sharp pain on her inner thighs. _Oh, that's right,_ she thought. _Damn._ She turned and walked slowly to medbay.

"Shepard! Good to see you. Need some hangover remedy?" Dr. Chakwas smiled. "I must say, I needed some myself this morning too. I finished off my Serris ice brandy."

"Yeah, doctor. That would be great. I'm also having another problem. Um – could we go back here?" she pointed to the back private examination area.

"Certainly." She followed Shepard.

"I need some help with my legs." Shepard took off her pants and showed her the red, raw skin on her inner thighs.

"I see," Dr. Chakwas said, "Okay, well I can use a laser to heal it up some. I might have some salve for it too, but if that's what I think it is, you need to see Mordin."

"Mordin?"

"Yes, he has lotions specifically for chafing. Interspecies relations are a particular area of interest for him." She took a laser and started moving over the skin with it.

Shepard remained quiet as she finished her work. "Meet a nice Turian while you were out on shore leave?" Dr. Chakwas asked her.

"You could say that."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself, Shepard. This is a tough mission. You need some stress relief." She stood up, "There, that should do it. Go see Mordin. There's no way you'll be able to do today's mission in your armor without getting something from him. Oh wait, let me give a shot to help you with that hangover."

Shepard nodded, "Thanks, doctor." She got the shot in the arm, then put her clothes back on and left medbay. She made her way to Mordin's lab. She didn't mind talking to Dr. Chakwas about personal medical matters. She knew her well, and was like a mother to her. Talking to Mordin would be another matter. She knew, however, she had no choice. She didn't have any lotion with her, she'd have to ask him for some. She took a deep breath and went in his lab.

"Hey, Mordin. Got a minute?"

"Yes, wanted to talk. Medical matters."

 _Shit._ She swallowed hard, "Did Dr. Chakwas send you a message or something?"

"Dr. Chakwas? No, no message. Don't know if you're aware, Commander, there are a few crew members with vorcha scabies. Have been treated. Shouldn't be a problem. May be a few more cases, however," he looked up from his computer, "Any crew who are itching, please send them to me."

"Sure, I will." She said.

He looked at her expectantly. She blushed under his gaze. "Um, I need some lotion for chafing. I used to have some, but they didn't stock it in my quarters on the new Normandy. Dr. Chakwas said you might have some you could give me."

"Ah yes, you mean for sexual intercourse?"

The more business-like he was, the more awkward she felt. "Yes." She could feel the heat rising on her face.

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled a bottle of cream out and handed it to her, "Good for all types of species, Shepard. Should do the trick. If you run out, let me know."

She eyed the bottle, it looked like the right stuff. "Thanks Mordin."

As she headed for the door, he added, "Glad to see you enjoying your shore leave, Commander."

Was she that wound up? "Uh, thanks." She shoved the bottle in her pocket and went to the elevator, up to her quarters.

Several hours later, freshly showered, a liberal amount of lotion on her legs, and her preparation for the mission completed, she walked down to the mess hall to get something to eat. She chit-chatted with the crew as she ate her meal. She expected to see Garrus in there, but he wasn't around. The night before was pretty blurry to her, but she did remember how much she enjoyed it. She'd previously thought about Garrus that way a few times, but never, ever thought he would go for it. She knew it had to be a one-night thing. That would be best, they had to work together after all. She learnt that lesson the hard way after trying to have a relationship with Kaidan and it blowing up in her face. After she finished eating, she walked to the main battery.

"Hey, got a minute?" she asked him.

He turned from his console, "Can it wait a bit? I'm working on some calibrations."

"I guess. I was just checking in on you before the mission. We'll be leaving in an hour."

"I'm fine. Got some sleep, a shower. Feeling better. How about you? Did you see Dr. Chakwas?"

She leaned against the railing, "Yeah. She helped me out. Shouldn't be a problem today."

He looked relieved, "Good. Well, be careful out there. I'd go with you, but these guns got completely out of wack on the last mass relay jump. Those upgrades help with fire power, but they play havoc with the system."

"Good thing I've got the best engineer to take care of it."

"And the best sniper – don't forget that."

"I could never forget that." She smiled. She looked at his face and flashed back to the night before. It seemed like a weird dream now that they were back on the Normandy, back at work. She could remember how his arms felt around her, his tongue licking at her neck.

"Let me know when you get back safe, Shepard." He said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, sure thing Garrus."

He turned back to his console and she left his room. She was a little shaken. It was bizarre, the whole experience. He seemed okay, though, with business back as usual. That was the way it had to be. They were drunk, got carried away. She shook it off and walked down past the kitchen to the cargo bay. She couldn't keep away a nagging feeling she didn't like, though.

After the mission to Aeia with Jacob and Samara, she changed into her casuals and updated Miranda. She walked out of her office and looked towards the main battery. It was late, but she decided to keep her promise to Garrus and pinged his quarters. The door opened.

"Hey, Shepard. Looks like you made it back in one piece without me. Don't make a habit of going out without your best sniper."

She laughed, "You're the one that opted out, remember?"

"Oh, yea. So, what brings you here?" he turned and looked at her. She felt suddenly flustered.

"Well, you said to let you know when I was back."

"Yes. I didn't think you'd come down to see me, though."

She frowned, "Is that a problem?"

"No, no, not at all. I've been finished with work for a while." He turned his console off. "Tell me about the mission."

She sighed and sat on a crate, "It was pretty sad, actually. Jacob finally found his dad, and then was faced with his disgrace." She told him about the mission, what they saw, the state of the colonists.

"Wow, that's really something."

"Yea, pretty unbelievable really." She continued and told him about the confrontation Jacob had with his dad. "I think a part of him wanted to shoot him, but in the end he decided to let the Alliance take care of him. They're on their way to pick his dad up on the planet."

Garrus shook his head, "How's Jacob taking it?"

"As well as can be expected. He's not a big talker about his feelings. Not with me, anyway. Miranda's probably the one he'll confide in."

"Miranda?"

"Yea, they had a relationship before. They're still pretty close."

"Hmm. I didn't know that. Can't really see them together."

"Neither can Kasumi," she smirked. They laughed. Kasumi's crush on Jacob was the worst kept secret on the ship.

Garrus pointed at her legs, "Your legs feeling okay? No problems in the armor on the mission?"

"Nope, no problems. I put a bunch of lotion on before I went. That takes care of it. Should be fine now."

He rubbed the back of his fringe, "Look, I'm really sorry. I must have gotten carried away. I didn't mean to hurt you, I shouldn't have been so rough."

She cut him off, "Like I said, totally my fault. I didn't even think about not having lotion. If we'd done it the Turian way it probably would have been fine."

"The 'Turian way'?" he asked.

"Yeah," she stood up and walked over to him, "You know."

He shook his head, puzzled.

She turned around, "This way." and backed her butt up against his hips.

"That still would have rubbed on you."

"But not as much, see, if you're bent over enough, you have better access." And she leaned over with her hands on the ground. He reached out and pulled her up against him. His voice became low, "Like this?"

"Yea," she said and stood back up. He held her by her hips up against him, and leaned over her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "Jane, take off your pants."

"What? I- I," she stammered.

She felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot down her spine and a heat in her core. Last night was one thing, they were drunk, it was dark and a dreamy, hazy sort of coming together. This was different. She could feel his animalistic desire, the change in his voice, his hands holding her as his hot breath panted on her neck in a holding position, waiting for her response.

He pulled her hair off her neck and lightly licked her. "Take them off." he said softly in her ear.

"Okay," she said as if in a trance and pulled off her boots and her pants as she heard him behind her doing the same. She barely had pulled her foot out of the last leg and was throwing her pants down when she felt taloned hands grabbing her and pulling her firmly against rough, leathery skin.

He reached around with one hand and started teasing her clit. She let out a loud gasp.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

"God, yes, how did you learn that?" she asked.

Garrus smiled, "I made good use of my time while you were gone doing extranet research." He rubbed it, lightly dipping inside her.

She leaned her back against him, feeling like she was going to pass out from pleasure. "Garrus, that feels so amazing."

He loved hearing her call his name, "Good." He pushed in a few more times, then pulled his finger out. He leaned her over and grabbed her hips again, leaning back and placing the tip of his cock at her wet opening, teasing her with it.

"Dammit, Garrus, give it to me."

He growled and rammed into her, making her scream out. He relentlessly pounded into her as she held onto the railing to hold herself still to take his movements and push back up on him. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming," she said repeatedly as she felt herself drowning in wave after wave of pleasure, then feeling him cum inside her, thrusting against her a few last times until he was finished. She kept holding onto the railing as he slowed, then lightly ran his hands over her back, down her sides and on her hips. He held her in place as he pulled out of her, and she cried out, half in pain, half in disappointment it was over.

She sat down on the floor, the upper half of her casual uniform still on. She panted and caught her breath, looking over at Garrus, slowly putting his pants back on, his boots. She sat, still naked from the waist down.

He walked over and looked at her legs, "That didn't make it worse did it?" he asked her.

"What?" she was still in shock that had just happened. The night before had been just a one night stand, one of those things, so what happened?

Garrus pointed at her legs. She looked down at her thighs, "Oh that, yea, a little red, but fine." Her omni-tool lit up.

 _"_ _Commander, Engineer Connelly needs you to discuss a pressing maintenance issue with you down in engineering."_

"Sure, sure, Joker. Let him know I'm on my way." She looked around for her clothes, grabbing them and putting them on.

She hastily dressed then looked up at Garrus, "I should go. This is the last time, really. No one can ever know."

He nodded, "I get you, Shepard. I understand."

"Right, right. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Garrus." She rushed out of his quarters and down to Engineering.

Joker turned off the extranet vid he was watching and started flipping through the Normandy vidfeed.

Suddenly he sat up, "Hello, what's this?" he zoomed the camera into the main battery. Shepard was taking her clothes off, and Garrus had already done so. He watched as Garrus grabbed Shepard and started rubbing his hands on her.

"Hey, EDI, could you do a system wide check on the maintenance couplings?"

 _"_ _I did that this morning, Jeff."_

"Yeah, yeah, just do it again, okay?"

 _"_ _Certainly."_

With EDI busy, Joker was free to watch the vidfeed without detection as he saw Shepard bent over and Garrus pumping into her, doggie-style. "Hot damn! I guess I know why they were late getting on the ship this morning."

He heard a voice behind him, "What's this all about, Joker? We were in the middle of a test when EDI puts a freeze on it so she can check the couplings." Connelly stood next to him, looking down at him annoyed. He glanced over at the vid screen he was watching, "Is that Shepard?" he asked incredulously.

"Yea, can you believe it? They are really going at it. No sound, though, unfortunately." Joker said.

"Holy shit! I didn't know they were together." Connelly was shocked, but couldn't look away.

"Nobody does. I wonder how long this has been going on."

They watched, entranced for a few minutes.

Joker smirked, "Looks like she's really getting into it."

"More like he is." Connelly quipped.

They watched as they stopped and sat on the floor of the battery. "Wow, you'd better turn that off before you get caught." Connelly said.

Joker looked at Connelly with a gleam in his eye, "Watch this," he pushed the button on the panel, "Commander, Engineer Connelly needs you to discuss a pressing maintenance issue with you down in Engineering."

He sat back and laughed.

Connelly smacked him on the shoulder, "You bastard!"

"Hey, ow!"

 _"_ _Sure, sure, Joker. Let him know I'm on my way."_ Shepard answered over the com.

Connelly turned and started to run down the hallway to the elevator.

"You'd better go fast!" Joker yelled after him, and laughed. He turned his attention back to the vidfeed to see Shepard frantically trying to get her hair back into some semblance of propriety. Garrus was dressed and they talked briefly then Shepard left. He watched as Garrus walked over and sat on his cot, putting his head in his hands.

"Didn't know he had it in him." Joker said admiringly, then turned the vidfeed off.

The next morning after a quick breakfast, Shepard was on the shuttle sitting next to Jack. Jacob was standing looking out the window as they headed towards a planet to check out a mining operation.

Shepard leaned her head against the cold wall of the shuttle. She was still trying to process all the events from the night before. She couldn't understand it. Why had Garrus pursued her again? He must know there was no way they could start a relationship. It was ludicrous, right?

Jack nudged her, "You okay Shepard?"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. How about yourself?"

"Good, but not as good as you, I'm sure," Jack gave her a knowing smile.

Shepard leaned back and narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

Jack smirked, "You and Garrus fucking in his quarters last night."

Shepard turned tomato red, "What? How-"

Jack laughed, "Don't try to play innocent. You guys went at it like animals. Quite impressive, actually."

Shepard looked down at the floor of the shuttle. "Ugh, the vidfeed."

"Yup. I hack into Joker's control panel. Some of the stuff he watches is pretty raunchy, extranet fluff. Usually entertaining. He doesn't know I do it. I must say I was surprised to see you guys."

"That fucking asshole. He's probably showing the whole ship." She put her face in her hands.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've been in the mess hall with him today, he didn't say a thing to anybody about it. I certainly didn't. What you guys do in your own time is your business." She looked over at her, "There's so many people hooking up on the ship, it's not even that big of a deal."

"It's not like that, it was just that one time, well, two times, we just got carried away."

"Sure, Shepard, whatever. I hooked up with Zaheed myself."

Shepard looked at her wide-eyed, "Really?"

Jack put her elbows on her knees and leant forward, "Um-hmm. You'd be surprised how much in shape he is under that armor," she turned to Shepard, grinning. "He really knows what he's doing."

"So are you guys like a thing?"

Jack waved her hand, "Nah, he's moved on to Kelly now. He likes her naive adoration. I couldn't listen to those old war stories anymore. Felt like would have to stab him if he didn't stop. It was fun while it lasted, though."

Shepard shook her head. It still mortified her that she was seen having sex with Garrus by at least two of her crew.

Jack continued, "Good to know Garrus is busy, I was going to try for him next."

Shepard raised a brow, "I don't think he's your type, Jack."

Jack shifted in the seat, "Oh, really? Who would you put me with, Shepard?"

"I don't know, maybe him." Shepard nodded in Jacob's direction across the shuttle.

"Him?" Jack scoffed, "No way. That Cerberus asshole? He's on my shit list. He tried to block my access to Cerberus records. Barely acknowledges me on the ship." She sneered at him, "Not much of a challenge, either."

"Well, you want a challenge, you should go for Miranda."

Jack through her head back, "Ha! The cheerleader?" she got serious, "You know what, though, she used to be with Jacob. Huh. That would really eat at him to see me with her. You know what? Challenge accepted." She shook Shepard's hand.

"I was joking, Jack. You'd never be able to convince Miranda to be in a relationship with you."

"You'll see." Jack leaned back and glared at Jacob, who looked over at them, puzzled.

Later that night after the mission, most of the crew was in Samara's quarters having an impromptu poker game. Jack was in the heat of the game when she saw Miranda come in. Remembering her mission, she finished the round, "I'm out for now, guys."

"Fine by me. I've lost enough credits. Leave me with these amateurs and I just might have a chance," Ken Connelly said.

"You haven't seen me play yet," Kasumi said, "Deal me in," and sat where Jack had been.

Jack sat at on the couch and nursed her drink, watching Miranda like a predator. She walked along the outskirts, looking like she wanted to join in, but didn't know how. Jack slowly got up and went over to the bar they'd moved in there a few weeks ago, and made two drinks. She went up to Miranda.

"Here, you look like you could use this."

Miranda made a face and crossed her arms in front of her, "Excuse me?"

Jack sighed, "Look, you need to loosen up a bit, this is a tough mission. Have a drink, enjoy yourself."

Miranda looked at it without taking it, "How do I know what you put in it?"

Jack frowned and took a swig of it then handed it back to her, "I used the liquor at the bar. Don't be so paranoid, fuck."

Miranda softened, "Sorry, um, thanks." She took it and watched as Jack drank out of her own glass. She took a sip. It was strong, but not too bad.

"If Asari mead wine is more your speed, there's some of that over there." Jack pointed to the bar.

"No, this is good. Appreciate it," she eyed her suspiciously. Why was she suddenly being nice to her? She must want something.

"So, how is your search on the Cerberus database going?" Miranda asked.

"You really are bad at this, aren't you," Jack laughed, "No shop talk. It's an unwritten rule. You do know how to do that, don't you?"

"Of course, I just thought you wanted information."

"You know, everything isn't always about the mission, cheerleader." She finished off her drink, "You know how to play poker?"

"No. It wasn't something my father thought was important."

Jack leaned back and made a face at her, "Damn, you really are snobby."

Miranda started, "What? No, that's not how I meant it. What I mean is, he never allowed me to do anything that wasn't academic, wasn't towards some sort of goal. There's a lot I missed because of that."

Jack grinned. If Miranda had really hated her, she would have blown her off, but instead she was trying to explain herself. This might actually work. She couldn't wait to see the look on Shepard's face.

Jack leaned over, "You should enjoy yourself more, you know. You're not married to your job."

They continued to talk as more crew members came in and the poker game got louder and more competitive.

Shepard debated whether or not to go, she wasn't sure how weird things would be with the crew. How many of them had seen the vidfeed? Jack had assured her it was only Joker and her. She still needed to talk to Joker about it. Ultimately she decided to get it over with and made her way to Samara's quarters.

She took in the scene as they called out, "Hey, Commander!" She smiled and took a seat that Connelly offered to her. She looked over at Joker, who gave her a small salute. She narrowed her eyes at him. She definitely was going to set him straight. She looked across her at Kasumi, Garrus, Tali and Zaheed. Kelly was draped over his shoulder. _Hm, looks like Jack was right about those two._

"Deal you in, Commander?" Connelly asked.

"Sure," she replied, relaxing. Seemed like maybe everything would be back to normal. Jack was right, she was over-reacting to the whole thing.

After a few rounds, with Shepard winning one, she looked up and noticed for the first time how close Tali was sitting to Garrus. Their body language was different. She felt a sick jolt in the pit of her stomach. Was Garrus really moving on to her? She shook her head, but what was moving on? It was just a one-night, two-night stand, a stress reliever, not a relationship.

"Shepard?" Kasumi said loudly, "Ante up."

"Um, yeah, yeah." She looked again at her cards and put a few chips in.

She lost that round and the next few, distracted by her new suspicions of Tali and Garrus. Garrus won a round, and she watched as Tali hugged his arm and congratulated him. Disgusted, Shepard put down her cards and gave her chips to Connelly, "That's for skinning you in Skylian five last week," she said with a smile to his surprised face, and she walked over to the bar.

She poured herself a strong drink, then looked back at the group. Garrus and Tali were close in conversation. She frowned and picked up her drink, sitting back on the couch. Samara was there, sitting quietly in the corner. She nodded at Shepard, then went back to her meditations.

Shepard pounded back her drink, and saw Jack catch her eye from across the room. She gave Shepard a devilish grin as she sat a little closer to Miranda. Shepard shook her head in disbelief and held her drink up to her in a toast.

After a little while, Shepard had had enough. She was miserable, and getting drunk and that was a bad combination. She got up to go, and as she passed the group, she leaned over to Joker's ear and whispered, "If you ever watch me on the vidfeed again or tell anyone on the ship, I'll cut off your nuts and feed them to a varren. You got me?" she leaned back and looked at him, her eyes flashing.

Joker swallowed hard, "Yes, Commander."

She turned and left, putting her glass on the table. She went back to her quarters and went to bed.

The next morning Shepard was in the mess hall, looking over the day's mission. They were going to pick up the next one on the dossier – an Assassin. She stabbed at her breakfast, still pissed from the night before. She couldn't even say why it made her so angry, but it did, and she completely indulged herself in those feelings.

Jack passed Shepard, leaning down, "Hey Shepard, watch this." and strode into Miranda's quarters.

Shepard stopped mid-chew. She couldn't believe the craziness that was going on her ship. Jack had more game than she did, and with her worst enemy at that.

Miranda was sitting at her desk when Jack came in and sat down behind her on her lounge chair. "Hey, cheerleader. I was wondering if you could help me with something."

Miranda turned to face her. _Here it comes,_ she thought. _I knew it._

"With what?"

Jack leaned back and looked out the window at the stars passing by, "I'm having trouble with my biotic shockwave. If you've got some time, I was wondering if we could go down to cargo bay and you could help me out."

Miranda was relieved, but skeptical, "You seriously want me to help you out with your biotics?"

Jack got up and huffed, "Look, never mind, if you don't want-"

"No, no, it's okay, I'm just surprised, that's all. I've seen you in battle, and you're very powerful."

Jack sat back down, "I think that's the problem. The power gets out of control, and then it takes too long to recharge, like it fritzes out." She looked at Miranda, "you know what I mean?"

"Yea, I do. I've got time. I'm just finishing up some reports, but it can wait until later." She turned off her computer.

Jack smiled, "Great. I tell you what, let's get some breakfast, then we can go down. I'm not on today's mission. She's taking Zaheed and Garrus, I think."

"No, not Garrus. She's taking Zaheed and Kasumi with her. She sent me the mission report." Miranda stood up.

"Not Garrus? Huh."

Miranda looked at her quizzically, "Why, what's up?"

Jack looked up at her, "Oh, nothing. Thanks for helping me out."

"Um, sure, no problem. Oh – and one more thing, Jack."

"What?"

Miranda turned to face her, "Don't call me cheerleader."

"Why not? I'd think it was sort of a compliment."

Miranda paused her hand at the door button, "My friends call me Miri." She turned and walked out.

Jack grinned and walked behind her out into mess hall.

Shepard was sitting at the table, researching the day's mission on her tablet. She took a sip of coffee and looked around the room. Kasumi came in and sat next to her and they discussed the mission.

Dr. Chakwas called from her door, "Commander? I need to check on a few things before you go, could you come in medbay for a few minutes?"

"Sure, Doctor." Shepard got up and went in medbay.

Jack and Miranda had gotten their plates of food and sat down at a table to eat.

"You eat pretty healthy, Jack."

"Yea, I have to, to keep in top shape. Especially on a mission like this. I know I mouth off a lot, but when I dedicate myself to something, I'm all in. I spend a lot of time in the gym too," she pointed a fork at Miranda, "You should do that too, cheerle- um, Miri."

"You're right. I do spend a lot of time at my desk."

"You work for the Illusive man, you're not his slave." Jack couldn't keep the acidity out of her voice.

Miranda didn't react, "I know. I guess I'm like you, I dedicate myself 100 percent."

"But there has to be a balance, or you lose perspective."

Miranda looked at her, "That's a good point."

Jack stopped eating for a second. Maybe there was more to her than she realized.

The medbay doors opened and Shepard walked out. Most of the crew was there getting breakfast. She spied Garrus in the corner at a table and started to walk over when she saw Tali standing next to him. She felt her anger rise.

"Hey Shep, what time are we leaving today?" Kasumi was standing in front of her.

"What? Oh, around 11:30, you'll have to ask Joker for an exact ETA."

"Okay, do you think we'll have time for shore leave after? I mean, we'll be on Illium, just a little time to get some things."

Shepard honed in on Tali's hand on Garrus shoulder, and she yelled out, "Garrus!"

He turned to look at her questioningly, "Commander?" Some of the other crew looked at her, startled by her tone of voice.

She brushed past Kasumi and walked angrily over to Garrus, standing in front of him.

"Garrus, I-" she looked at him and Tali.

Garrus stood up, "What is it, Shepard?"

She glared at him, "We need to talk, now."

She stormed off around the corner out of sight of the crew by the elevator with Garrus hot on her heels.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked her.

She turned to face him and said in an angry whisper, "What's that all about?"

He huffed in frustration, "What are you talking about?"

She put her hands on her hips, "You and Tali?"

"What?"

She pointed at him, "You know what I'm talking about? What's going on with you two?"

Garrus crossed his arms and nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, that's none of your business now, is it?"

Shepard's face got red with anger, "Yes it is."

"No it's not, Shepard. You made it perfectly clear, just a stress reliever, don't tell anyone. You got what you wanted." He turned and walked away.

"Hey, get back here!" she spat out.

He turned and like a flash grabbed her by the shoulders, "You don't get to change the orders now, Commander." He let go and walked away around the corner, leaving Shepard completely emotionally shaken. She fought tears and got in the elevator. She went up to her quarters, not knowing what to think.

Miranda stood by the kitchen next to Jack as they put their dirty plates in the chute. "What's going on with her and Garrus? He looks upset." Miranda looked at Jack.

Jack frowned, "I don't think it's anything that they can't work out." She put her plate in, "Hey, I've got to go take a leak before we go. Meet you down in cargo bay?"

Miranda smiled, "Sure."

Jack turned and saw Jacob walking towards them. She put her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "See you in a minute, Miri." And walked away, flashing a large smile at Jacob.

Miranda finished her water, then put her cup down the chute, turning to see Jacob standing next to her.

"What are you doing?" Jacob demanded.

"Huh?"

Jacob motioned in Jack's direction, "She's calling you Miri now?"

Miranda blushed involuntarily, "She's not so bad once you get to know her."

Jacob was taken aback, "I can't believe you'd even give her the time of day. What, you guys are friends now?"

"Yea, we are. She's a part of this crew, Jacob. Maybe you should start treating her like it."

"Just be careful, Miri. You can't trust her."

"I'll decide who I can trust, Jacob." She walked past him to the elevator.

Jacob shook his head. The blush on her face was not lost on him. He'd never seen her get so close with someone so quickly, and he couldn't believe it was Jack. They'd been at each other's throats not too long ago, what changed?

Shepard spent the better part of an hour in her quarters at her desk staring blankly at the same computer screen. She knew Garrus was right in everything he'd said. She was completely miserable with how the situation had turned out, and didn't know what to do about it. She wished she had someone she could confide in, but she didn't want the rest of the crew to know about it. She slammed her fist on her desk, _That was the problem_. He'd told her, she got what she wanted, a short fling only, no one really knew about it, life goes on, the mission goes on. What was she so upset about? She thought about him and Tali together, starting a relationship. That couldn't happen, just couldn't. He's mine. He's supposed to be mine. She shook her head, that was it. She really did want a relationship with him. She thought she didn't, but now she realized she really did. She wanted him, all of him, his friendship, his love, his arms around her, telling her she was the only one for him.

"Fuck!" she said. Now she'd gone and pissed him off, and he was already interested in Tali. "Dammit." She paced her quarters. She needed to do something about it, and soon.

Jack shot off another biotic shockwave down in a cleared section of cargo bay. "See?" she asked Miranda, holding up her hand, blue biotics fading.

"I think you're taking too much time for the build-up." Miranda said. "Here –" she stood next to her and shot off a shockwave, then holding up her hand, blue biotics glowing brightly.

"Okay, I'll try it." Jack said, and took a calming breath and shot off another wave. She held up her hand afterwards. It was still glowing brightly. She said excitedly, "Holy shit, you were right!" she grinned at Miranda.

"Well, it does happen sometimes." She put her hand on her hip.

Jack shot off another shockwave. "It never recharges that quickly. Huh. I guess less is more sometimes. Thanks, that really helps." Bringing Miranda down to help her out was just an excuse to spend time with Miranda. Her actually being able to help her had been an unexpected bonus.

She shot off another few rounds of successful waves. "The challenge now is to keep my emotions in check during battle."

Miranda sat down on a crate, "Think of a mantra to help you focus."

"A mantra?" Jack scoffed.

"Yea, it's a-"

Jack interrupted her, "I know what a mantra is. I just can't picture myself using one in battle."

"That's the problem. You need to picture it. Come up with something that works for you, a trigger word that helps you focus. Ultimately if it helps you be a more efficient fighter, why not?"

Jack nodded, "I guess. I've just got to come up with something. Any suggestions?"

Miranda shook her head, "It's got to be something that's meaningful to you, that calms you down."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know, like, 'ocean' or, 'zen'. Maybe even 'blue'." She looked at Jack's expression, "Look, I have no idea. It has to be personal."

Jack turned and shot off another wave.

 _"_ _Miranda, I need to see you in your office immediately, there's been a change to today's mission."_ Shepard's voice crackled over her omni-tool.

Miranda brought it up and pushed the button, "On my way, Commander." She looked at Jack and shrugged.

"See ya, Miri. And thanks again."

Miranda went to her office and walked in to see Shepard in there already. She could tell by her expression it was something quite serious.

"I just had a vid conference with the Illusive man. I've asked Joker to set course for Horizon. It's an Alliance outlier colony that has gone silent. We think the Collectors have hit, and it's our chance to be first on the scene."

Miranda sat down at her desk, "I'll research it and send you information while you get ready. Does Mordin have a counter measure for the seeker swarms?"

Shepard sighed, "I'm on my way there next. Thanks for your help, Miranda. Our ETA is 45 minutes."

"Okay. Who are you taking with you?"

Shepard turned, "Garrus and Jack." She set her jaw and went towards Mordin's lab. This was no time for personal issues. She needed Jack's powerful biotics and Garrus' sniping skills.

Soon they were on the shuttle. It was very quiet as Shepard stood by the window looking out. Garrus fiddled with his visor, then putting it on he walked over to Shepard.

"You're worried." He said.

"What?" she turned to him.

"I know you. You're worried about the mission. Why?"

Shepard shook her head, "The seeker swarm measure, it better work."

Garrus leaned against the wall of the shuttle, "Mordin said he was confident it would."

She nodded.

Garrus waited, he knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth. She wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry about the fight this morning." Garrus said.

Shepard continued to look at the floor, "That's not it."

"We're here," the pilot called out. They walked towards the door and the shuttle doors opened. They jumped out.

"On the planet," Shepard reported over the com, "Looks like the collectors are here. A seeker swarm just passed over us, good work Mordin."

 _"_ _Happy to help, Shepard,"_ Mordin answered on the com.

Shepard clicked it off, then turned to Garrus, "Kaidan's here. He's stationed on the planet."

Garrus was not expecting her to say that. "I see."

"Who's Kaidan?" Jack asked.

Neither of them answered her, as they walked ahead and were met by a group of Collectors. They fought forward, Shepard and Garrus discussing the differences in the Reaper husks, the implications that the Collectors were working with the Reapers.

They got close to the Collector ship, and the waves of enemies intensified. Jack shot off a shockwave, then tried a pull on another group, but her biotics weren't recharged. They ambushed her and she punched them off, Garrus shooting one of them.

"Fuck!" Jack was frustrated. She thought back to her practice with Miranda that morning. "Right, right, a mantra word." She pictured a calm Miranda, shooting off wave after wave successfully. "Miri," Jack muttered, and took a breath and let lose a controlled wave that took out three husks. She grinned, "Yea," she ran around and said it under her breath, "Miri." And let lose a shockwave taking out two collectors, then immediately turned and was able to send off another one that took out a group closing in on Shepard. "Thanks!" Shepard called out. Jack held her hand up, biotics glowing, and made a fist. "Anytime, Shepard!"

Continuing to fight them off, they successfully killed the largest husk creature they'd ever seen, but the Collector ship escaped. As one of the colonists ranted at them, suddenly an Alliance soldier walked around the corner.

"You're talking to a legend, Deland, and a ghost," he turned to Shepard and got closer, "Shepard."

"Kaidan," Shepard gasped. The air was thick with emotion between them.

"Oh, shit," Jack said, watching as they embraced. "Mystery solved," she said under her breath. Garrus stood impassively watching, but Jack noticed the tight fists he'd made with his hands. She looked up at his face, _This should get interesting,_ she thought.

Shepard broke the embrace, "How have you been, Kaidan?"

Kaidan huffed, "How have I been? Are you kidding? I thought you were dead, Shepard, we all did. Now you show up after two years and ask me that like nothing ever happened? Why didn't you contact me?"

"I tried to. Anderson stone-walled me. They said you were on a classified mission."

He looked behind her, "I see you managed to contact Garrus."

Garrus crossed his arms, "I see you haven't changed, Kaidan."

Shepard turned back to Kaidan. He'd always been jealous of her friendship of Garrus, suspicious that it was something more. Ironically, now he was right, at least to a certain extent.

"Look, technically I was dead, I was in a coma for two years. Cerberus rebuilt me-"

Kaidan held up his hand, "Woah, woah, Cerberus? So the rumors are true? You're working for them now?"

Shepard furrowed her brow, "I'm working with them, not for them. No one else is out here taking the Collector threat seriously. You saw what happened today. When you go back and report this to the Alliance, what will they do? Set up a committee to study it? There's no time!"

Kaidan took a step back, "They're controlling you and you don't even know it. Have you forgotten everything they did? The experiments, the killings, the racism?"

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement, Alenko." Garrus said angrily.

Shepard gestured towards Garrus, "Obviously I'm in charge. It's not a human only ship."

Kaidan laughed, "Who funds the mission, Shepard? Answer me that?"

Shepard turned red with anger, "I told you, I'm working with them."

Kaidan shook his head and walked a little closer to her, taking her hands, "I loved you Shepard, I thought we had something."

Jack's eyes widened, "Wow."

Garrus shot Jack a withering look.

Shepard said softly, "I'm sorry, Kaidan."

He let her hands go, "I know where my loyalties lie. You've betrayed me, betrayed the Alliance." He walked away and turned around pointing at her, "You're a traitor." He sputtered.

Shepard stood open- mouthed, in shock. Garrus ran past her growling, "That's enough," and grabbed Kaidan by the shoulders, shoving him away. Kaidan stumbled, but regained his footing. He lunged at Garrus, his biotics flaring.

All of a sudden a blue wave shot between them, breaking them up. They all turned behind them to look at Jack in surprise. "Break it up, boys." She said, holding a large ball of glowing biotic blue in her hands.

Ignoring Garrus, Kaidan turned to look at Shepard, "Goodbye, Shepard and just – be careful." And he turned and left.

Seething, Garrus walked back to Shepard, standing beside her as she looked up at the sky deep in thought. She brought up her omni-tool, "Joker, send down the shuttle, we're leaving." She looked in the direction Kaidan had left, "I've had enough of this planet."

The shuttle ride back was just as silent, with Shepard sitting, looking down at the floor. As they boarded the Normandy and the shuttle opened, Jack and Garrus got off, Garrus looking back at Shepard who didn't move. He reluctantly left her in the shuttle, door open. After a few minutes, she took her helmet off, face stained with tears. She hadn't wanted them to see her like that. Kaidan's words deeply hurt and stabbed at her worst fears. Was she a traitor? Would working with Cerberus ultimately make things worse? She wiped her face and sat with her helmet loosely hanging from her hand, hair falling around her face. She thought over what he'd said to her. She wasn't upset that their romantic relationship was over, she pretty much knew that had happened even before she was spaced. The last week on the Normandy SR1 they'd barely been speaking after arguing most of the time.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the back wall of the shuttle. She couldn't believe with as much as they'd been through Kaidan hadn't trusted her, didn't even let her try to explain. He immediately condemned her. Not like Garrus and Tali, if anyone had reasons to stay off a Cerberus ship it was them, yet here they were, supporting her, defending her with their lives. She shook it off and got up. _I don't have time for this shit,_ she thought, _I've got a galaxy to save._

Jack was in her quarters deep down in cargo bay, getting her things together for a shower. She thought over the whole scene with Shepard. Knowing Shepard and Garrus had been intimate, she knew there was a whole other layer of emotions through the interactions between them and Kaidan. She shook her head, as much as she had enjoyed the show, she knew it wasn't good for Shepard to be distraught. She'd used all her self-control not to put Kaidan in a stasis field so Garrus could go at him. She smiled, _Looks like Miranda is softening me up a little._ A sudden movement caught her attention and she spun around.

"Miri! Good to see you." She relaxed the fist she'd reflexively brought up.

Miranda walked closer, "Looks like it was quite a mission. I was keeping tabs on it while you guys were down there."

"Yeah, you could say that. Those Collector fuckers got the best of us, though. Their ship with the colonists got away."

Miranda leaned against the wall, "We did get some good data to help us with the rest of the mission."

"Good. Shepard had it pretty rough, don't know if she's still sitting on the shuttle."

"Yes, I heard. Kaidan was her boyfriend." Miranda picked at a thread on her suit.

"I figured that out. He's a prick."

"He's pretty prejudiced against Cerberus." She watched Jack for her response.

"With good reason. No excuse to talk to Shepard like that, though. We're all here doing a job. If we wait for the Counsel or the Alliance to do something, we'll all be Reaper husks." Jack huffed.

"Agreed." Miranda smiled. "So, how were your biotics?"

"Oh, great. I used what we talked about and it worked."

"Really? I'm glad. So you found a mantra word?"

"Um, yup. Just like you said." Jack looked up at her, and was infuriated by feeling a red flush on her cheeks. She changed the subject, "Getting ready for a shower," she looked down at her towel and clothes, "Care to join me?" she said devilishly.

Miranda blushed hard, "No, no thanks."

"Oh, come on, you can't keep hiding that rocking body forever."

Miranda turned and walked towards the stairs, "I've got to go, I've got work to do."

"Now you're teasing me with the best ass in the galaxy." Jack grinned, watching Miranda glance over her shoulder at her, embarrassed.

Jack chuckled, it was working. She could tell Miranda was falling for her. Miranda had come down to talk to her as soon as she'd gotten back. Jack took her towel and made her way up the stairs to the elevator. She was looking forward to eventually seeing her naked. She couldn't wait to look Jacob in the eye and slowly lick the side of Miranda's face. She laughed, I bet the Illusive man will love to see his right hand officer's legs spread open with subject zero's tongue inside her. _Oh yea, this is going to be great._

Shepard was up in her quarters only to change her clothes and quickly made her way down to the cargo bay. The crew had set up a makeshift gym down there. In her shorts and tank, still bloody and sweaty from the mission, she took aim at the punching bag. She exhausted herself, picturing different faces on the bag as she punched it. She stopped to catch her breath and re-tape her hands.

"You alright, Shepard?"

She looked up to see Tali. "Yea, I will be Tali, thanks."

"Garrus told me about what happened on the planet."

Shepard set her lips tight, _I bet he did._

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, it was hard hearing Kaidan call me a traitor."

Tali walked towards her, "But you're not. If anything, he is."

Shepard half-heartedly laughed, "Glad you think so, Tali."

"Don't let him get to you. He was very wrong in what he said. The people who really know you know that's not what's going on."

"I suppose. Thanks for telling me that."

Tali leaned against a crate, "He must be very hurt finding out you are still alive."

"Oh, sure. So hurt he called me names and lashed out at me."

"That's because he's in pain. We were all devastated when you died."

Shepard's eyes flashed, "Don't you think I know that Tali? Don't you think I feel guilt about that, what I put everybody through? For me it's only been a few months, but for everyone else it's been years. I wake up, and everyone's moved on, changed, but I'm still the same."

"I – I'm sorry, I'm trying to help and I'm making it worse." Tali looked down.

Shepard sighed, "Look at how you reacted when you found out I was still alive. You were confused, sure, but happy to see me, and willing to trust me, give me a chance, even when I showed up with two Cerberus officers and not a lot of explanations. Yet here you are – on a Cerberus ship, putting your life out there to help me out." Shepard shook her head, "Whatever type of friend I thought Kaidan was I was wrong. Just like I was wrong back then when I tried to have a relationship with him."

Tali cocked her head to one side, "What do you mean? He was your boyfriend right? I mean, at your funeral-"

Shepard sat on a crate. "We were pretty much broken up before I was spaced. We weren't even talking to each other. It was pretty awkward, since we were still on the ship working together. I don't know what went on after I was gone, maybe he felt guilty, maybe he decided to remember the good times we had together, but there was never any going forward with us. He's not the right guy for me, I knew it then, and today just proved why. I just wish he'd been more adult about the whole situation. At least try to be professional and not act like the hurt little schoolboy."

Tali sat next to her and put her arm around her in a hug.

"Watch out, I'm sweaty and gross." Shepard warned.

"That's what enviro-suits are for." Tali said.

"I'm sorry Tali, I haven't been much of a friend to you lately."

"Really? I hadn't noticed Shepard. Don't worry about it, you have my loyalty no matter what."

Shepard looked over at her, "I don't deserve you."

Tali squeezed her shoulder, "Oh, don't be so hard on yourself. We all have our moments. Ultimately you're one of the best commanders, best friends any of us have ever known. We need you, Shepard."

"Thanks."

Tali gave her a last squeeze and stood up. "I'd better go, I've got plans."

"With Garrus?" Shepard said weakly.

"Garrus?" Tali's voice was puzzled, "No. I've been getting some weird reports from the Migrant Fleet. I've got to check it out."

"See you, Tali." Shepard watched her leave. _I've got to get a grip on things,_ she thought. She decided to skip the rest of her workout and took the tape off. She brought up her omni-tool, "Miranda, please reset a course back to Illium so we can try to recruit the assassin. We can tackle that mission in the morning."

 _"_ _Yes, Commander, and please – could you come by my office? There's a pressing matter on Illium that I need to talk to you about."_

"Sure, is it alright if I take 30 minutes to clean up first?"

 _"_ _Yes Commander, thank you."_

Thirty minutes later, freshly showered and in her casuals, Shepard walked through the mess hall towards Miranda's quarters.

"You wanted to see me?" Shepard sat down across from her desk.

"Yes," Miranda shut off the computer, "I have a, family issue I need to discuss with you."

Shepard waited patiently. "An issue with your father?"

Miranda opened up and told Shepard about the situation with her sister, Oriana. "We've got to help make sure the transfer of her and her family is safe. Can you help me?"

"Of course. We'll make sure we take care of it first before we get the assassin. This takes priority."

Miranda was visibly relieved, "Thanks, Commander. I have a contact, Lanteia, we'll meet her and she'll be able to provide us with information on where to go from there."

"Our ETA to Illium is 2 hours. Do you want to do it tonight?"

Miranda shook her head, "No, the transfer is taking place tomorrow morning."

Shepard nodded, "Okay. We'll head out there first thing. Who do you want to go on the mission with us?"

Miranda was taken aback by Shepard's graciousness in letting her choose. "I think Jack. I can trust her."

Shepard didn't know what to say. She knew Jack's motivations in getting close to Miranda weren't honest, but she couldn't break Miranda's trust when she was so vulnerable.

"Okay, Jack. I'll let her know."

"No – I'll tell her. And again, thanks Commander."

"Sure. We'll meet up in the morning." She walked out of her quarters.

Miranda ran a gloved hand through her hair and sighed. She knew it would be a delicate operation to ensure her sister's safety, but she was determined not to let her father get his hands on her. She got up and went down to Jack's quarters where she was laying down on her cot in the dark, the red glow of the equipment barely making her visible.

Without moving, she said, "Hey, Miri, what's up?"

Miranda walked up to her, "How did you know it was me?"

Jack looked up behind her, "I know what you smell like. Freesia."

"Impressive," Miranda said. "Do you have a minute?"

Jack propped her hands behind her head, "Sure. Have a seat."

Miranda sat on the edge of her cot, "We're heading to Illium tomorrow –"

"Yea, the assassin. I know. I think I might know who it is."

"Yes, that, but we're doing another mission first." The emotion caught in her voice.

Jack sat up, "What is it?"

Miranda told her about her sister, what was going on. "What I haven't told Shepard is that Oriana is more than my sister, she's my genetic twin."

"Really."

"She was meant to be my replacement. My father grew her in a lab. I rescued her when she was a baby. She's had a happy life, living a normal childhood with a good family. Everything I never had. She knows nothing about him or me. I'm not going to let him screw that up now." Miranda clenched her fist.

Jack put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll make sure that bastard doesn't get her."

Miranda smiled, "Thanks. That's what I came down here for, too, to ask you if you would come on the mission with us tomorrow."

"Um, yeah. Hell yeah."

"Thanks, there's no one else on board I would trust." She got up from the cot and walked up the stairs. She turned back, "It's Pragia."

"What?" Jack asked.

"The planet you've been looking for. I've been researching and I finally found the information tonight in Cerberus records. The base they held you at as a child, it's on Pragia." She turned quickly and walked up the stairs.

Jack watched her leave, stunned.

The next morning they left the ship for Illium early. Meeting Miranda's contact, they fought their way through Eclipse soldiers. Shepard and Miranda conferred on the particulars of Niket and his loyalty to Miranda. Jack had a bad feeling about him when they first encountered him. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just didn't trust him. She felt protective towards Miranda. Her instincts proved right when he revealed he was actually working for Miranda's father. The look on her face was one Jack wouldn't forget, as well as when Enyala shot him. Miranda let loose a biotic attack on her that made Jack look like an amateur. The mission over, in the end, they watched as Oriana stood with her family. Safe, and unaware of everything that had just transpired. Shepard was trying to convince Miranda to go talk to her. Miranda was reluctant, so used to protecting her anonymity.

"If I had a sister, I'd want to know," Jack said quietly.

"You should talk to her," Shepard encouraged.

Miranda looked at the both of them and nodded, taking a deep breath and walking over to Oriana.

Shepard and Jack hung back.

"She's been through a lot today. It must be hard losing her only friend." Shepard said.

"She's got new ones. Sounds like Niket was never really her friend anyway. Wave enough money in front of his face, and he turns. He got his." Jack shrugged.

Shepard looked at her, "She's going to rely on us even more now." She said pointedly.

Jack looked at her, "What are you getting at?"

"I know we had a bet going, but I don't think it's worth it to hurt her."

Jack looked at her for a few moments then turned back, watching Miranda talk to her sister. "I'm not trying to hurt her, I want to get back at Jacob, the Illusive man. I think I am."

Shepard sighed, "That's not what I mean."

"Don't lecture me, Shepard." Jack said with a warning tone.

Shepard pressed her lips together, "Fine."

"So, what's up with you and Garrus?" Jack asked.

"Oh, that's a huge mess." Shepard studied her boots.

"You made me talk about my relationship, now it's your turn."

Damn, Shepard knew she couldn't get out of it. "Oh, I told him it was just a fling, not to tell anybody. Then I saw him getting close with Tali, and got jealous. I realized I really did want to be in a relationship with him, but he's pissed off at me about the whole thing, so I don't know where I stand. But I am pretty miserable about it and I try not to think about it too much."

Jack let out a whistle, "Well, sounds like you fucked things up pretty good. And you were quizzing me on my relationship style."

"Yea, I think you could actually give me a few pointers." Shepard gave her a wry smile.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Shepard sighed, "I haven't decided yet. I know I need to talk to him, it's been pretty crazy."

"What did he say about Horizon?"

"I haven't talked to him since then."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yea, really," she huffed, "He sent Tali down to talk to me about it. He talked to her about the whole thing."

"You think he's into Tali?" Jack asked.

"I think he is, yes. Hmph, he moved on pretty quick." Shepard complained.

"I disagree. I think she's just filling a hole left when his best friend left him." Jack studied Shepard until she returned her gaze.

"Maybe."

"Damn, no wonder you aren't getting anywhere," Jack laughed. "I always took you for a woman of action."

"Well, I am." Shepard said defensively.

"Really? When we get back on the ship you'll take care of that then, will you?"

"No, when I get back on the ship, we've got one hour before I have to reassemble a team and try to recruit an assassin. And if it goes anything like the last missions have gone, it won't be cut and dry."

"Nothing is ever cut and dry with you, Shepard."

"True. Look – she's coming back now."

Miranda walked up to them smiling, "We had a good talk. She's a great girl. We have a lot in common actually, and things that are so different. We're going to try and keep in touch." She turned and waived to Oriana who waved back.

She smiled broadly at Shepard, "Thanks so much for helping me out. I couldn't have done this without you, both of you." She took Jack by the arm.

"Glad it worked out for you, Miri." Jack said.

Shepard was concerned, Jack was putting on a good act. She wished she'd never talked to her about Miranda in the shuttle that day.

Back on the Normandy, Shepard barely had enough time to shower and run down to the mess hall when she was pinged by Miranda _. "Who are you taking with you to get the assassin, Shepard?"_

Oh, damn, she'd forget to figure that out. As she went in the elevator, she pinged her back, "Kasumi and Zaheed." She'd had enough drama lately.

 _"_ _Sure thing, Commander, I'll let them know. And – thanks again."_

Shepard rushed out of the elevator and to the mess hall. She needed to fuel up before the next mission. Taking her plate of – something the cook made, she wasn't sure, she sat at an empty table. She thought about Jack's advice. She did need to talk to Garrus. Maybe there was enough time to at least say something before the mission. She continued to eat and look over the assassin's dossier.

Jack sat down across from her, "Shepard, I didn't have a chance to say anything before, but I've got the information on where the Cerberus facility was that held me. It's on Pragia. After today's mission, can we go there?"

Mouth full, Shepard mumbled, "For what?"

"To blow it to hell, Shepard! I'm going to put a big fucking bomb down there and blow it to hell."

"You're serious."

"Don't I look serious?" she drummed her fingers anxiously on the table.

Shepard swallowed, "Yes, you do look very serious. What will that accomplish, exactly? It's abandoned, I'm guessing."

"Yes, it's abandoned. It's just something I need to do. Call it closure, or whatever you want. I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important." She sat back and crossed her arms, glaring at Shepard, daring her to disagree.

"That's fine, Jack, you don't need to explain anymore. We'll do it. Do you think it could wait for a 24 hour shore leave after today's mission?"

"Sure. I think we could all use some time off. It can wait one more day. Thanks, Shepard." She hid her surprise and got up and went to Miranda's quarters.

Shepard finished her lunch and her research and looked at the time. She barely had five minutes before they were going to leave the Normandy. She walked to the main battery.

Pinging the door, Garrus let her in.

"Hey Garrus, got a minute?"

"Can it wait a bit? I'm in the middle of some calibrations."

 _This feels like déjà vu,_ Shepard thought.

"I'm on my way to Illium to try and recruit the assassin. I wanted to stop by and see you first. We haven't talked since Horizon."

Garrus turned to face her, "Sorry Kaidan upset you. He's wrong, you know."

"Yea, I know. And wrong for me too, but I knew that a long time ago."

Garrus raised an eyebrow, "Indeed?"

"Yes. That's what irritated me about his attitude. We were pretty much broken up before I was spaced. We weren't even talking. I suppose two years made him forget that part. For me though, that was only a weeks ago."

"I forget sometimes that it's like that for you, Jane."

She smiled, she so missed hearing her first name. "Garrus, we really need to talk, mostly with me apologizing to you, but I've got to get down to the dock and meet Kasumi and Zaheed for this mission. We're going on shore leave after we get the mission done."

"Yes, I heard." He said flatly.

"If you've got some time then, I'd really like to clear the air. I, I miss you Garrus, and I'm sorry." She hung her head. No one got to her like he did.

He approached her and put his arms around her. She let out a little sob and sank into his embrace. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for a minute, then Kasumi's voice came over her omni-tool.

 _"_ _Ready and waiting for you, Shep."_

She pulled away reluctantly. Garrus squeezed her arms, "Be careful out there."

"I will. I'll see you later after the mission?"

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Good." She turned and walked out of his quarters down to meet Kasumi and Zaheed at the docking door.

A few hours later, she was safely back on board with Kasumi, Zaheed in tow and Thane Krios – the assassin they were successful in recruiting.

"I know this is a bit unorthodox, but we have shore leave for the next 24 hours, Thane. If you need me, you can contact me through your omni-tool, but most of the crew will be off the ship. Dr. Chakwas will still be on board, and if you need any medical assistance, she's the best."

"Thank you, Shepard," he bowed slightly, "I appreciate your kindness. I think I'll remain on the ship and become acclimated. I've had enough excitement on Illium."

She smiled, "I understand. Here's your quarters – it's the driest part of the ship, as you requested."

Thane opened the door, "Thank you, I'll be here if you need me, meditating."

She turned and noticed Kasumi scrutinizing Thane as she started to go in her quarters. "Hm. He's cute Shep, you should go for it."

Shepard shook her head, "He's all yours Kasumi. I've got my eye on someone else."

"Yeah," Kasumi sighed, "Me too."

Shepard bounded up to her quarters and showered. She thought about what she wanted to say to Garrus. She got out and dressed in some sweatpants and a tank top, letting her long wet curls hang down her back. She brought up her omni-tool.

"Garrus? If you're free, would you come up to my quarters?"

 _"_ _Be there in 5, Shepard."_

She brought some Turian ale out of her cabinet and two glasses, pouring the drinks. She just set her music when her door pinged. She walked over and opened it.

Garrus stood in her doorway. She smiled at him, but he wasn't as receptive as she had hoped. He walked past her, sitting down on the couch.

"Have a drink, Garrus." She offered.

He nodded and picked it up. "So, you wanted to talk. Let's talk."

Shepard was nervous. She'd expected him to take her in his arms and tell her everything was okay. What was that Jack had said? Nothing's cut and dry with her.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling her bare feet underneath her. "I'm a jerk, and I hope I haven't ruined our friendship. You mean a lot to me Garrus. I'm sorry."

He took a drink and set it down on his leg, watching her steadily.

"I thought it would be best if we kept things quiet and professional, and just chalked it up to getting carried away. But, I was totally wrong."

"Um-hm."

She looked down, he was really making this tough. She felt apprehensive, but continued, "I realized I do want to be with you, more than just best friends, more than just a fuck buddy." She cleared her throat, "I love you and I want to have a relationship with you. I let my fear keep me from admitting that to you, to myself and in the process I really fucked things up and I'm sorry."

He took a slow drink then looked down at his glass. "Apology accepted."

She felt dread, "Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, you never give me much of a say in anything, do you?"

She was shocked, "What? What are you talking about?"

Garrus leaned forward, "Look, you've been with enough Turians to know that in relationships things are pretty equal. So far you've been calling all the shots, commanding and ordering what happens. That's not okay with me."

She gaped, "I – uh, I don't know what to say."

"Well, that's a start." He put his elbows on his knees and looked at her, "Try to see things from my perspective. We have an amazing night in the hotel. The next morning in the elevator, we don't talk about it, you talk at me, and make the order – 'Let's forget it ever happened.' No discussion, no choice on my part. I'm hurt. I finally get with the woman of my dreams, and she tells me basically it was a mistake. So, okay, I try to deal with it and hope you'll change your mind." He took another drink, then his eyes flashed at Shepard.

"Garrus, I-" she started to stand up.

He stopped her, "No, I'm not finished, please. So the next day while you're out on a mission, I spend my time researching the internet for human mating customs, anatomy – remember, you've got the advantage on me there. You've been with Turians before, I've never been with a human. So that night you come in my quarters and I read your signals and we have another fantastic, uh, encounter. You enjoyed it, right?"

Shepard nodded.

"Right. So did I. Now, I think, we're getting somewhere. I can see the future, us in a relationship, we're so right together. Then you shut me down again, harder. 'No one can ever know.' – no explanation. What is it, Shepard? Was the sex that bad? You really interested in someone else? In Kaidan?" he said exasperated.

Shepard shook her head vigorously no, tears filing her eyes.

Garrus continued, "But I don't know, do I? So fine, I'm devastated, but I keep it professional, keep my distance, because not only have I lost the hope for a relationship that gave the will to live when I had a missile shot to my face, but I've lost my best friend. Then she decides I can't talk to another female because she's jealous. She doesn't want me, but she doesn't want me to be with anyone else, either."

His voice was penetrating, "Then her old boyfriend rejects her, so she decides she really wants me after all. See how it is from my perspective, Shepard? Because, they way I see it, you never think about me at all except for what I can do for you."

Shepard choked on his judgement of her and put her face in her hands. She felt like she'd been shot in the chest. Hot tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew she'd messed up, but had no idea how deeply she'd hurt Garrus.

"I'm so, so sorry. You're right, but not completely. If you want to leave now, I'd understand. I don't deserve your friendship, I certainly don't deserve anything more," she was distraught.

She caught her breath and got up and walked past him over to her bathroom to get a tissue. Blowing her nose, she wiped her eyes with another one and came back in the room. Garrus was sitting, his head down.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. In a gravelly voice she started, "You're right. I never considered your feelings. I was so afraid, I let that cloud everything else. I took you for granted, and I had no right." She sat next to him on the couch.

"I was jealous about you and Tali, but from the night before during the poker game. I thought she was trying to make a move on you when I was still figuring out how I felt. Again, I'm sorry I never asked you what you wanted. Dammit, I fucked things up so bad. Garrus, I was with Kaidan on the SR1, and it blew up in my face. I didn't want the same thing to happen with you. I also didn't want to lose you as my best friend, and I ended up messing everything up altogether."

He was silent.

"I want you to know, though, that Kaidan had nothing to do with anything. I wanted to talk to you even before the Horizon mission. His rejection had nothing to do with you, with us. Even if he'd been different, and wanted to get back together, I wouldn't have done it."

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Since that night in the hotel, I've thought about nothing else. I fought it, thinking I was doing the smarter thing as Commander. I realize now, I'm pretty stupid when it comes to relationships. I do love you, Garrus. I had wondered before what it would be like if we got together, but I never thought you would be with a human, be with me. That night in the hotel was like a fantasy come true. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you to tell you that."

Her eyes pleaded with him, "I love you. I'd like to have a fresh start, a second chance, but that depends on what you want."

She swallowed nervously. She couldn't lay it on the line any more than that. "Um, you don't have to tell me an answer now, if you don't want to, I mean, you can think about it. Whatever you want." She stood up and walked over to her desk. She leaned over on it and let silent tears stream down her face. His words condemned her. She couldn't believe what an insensitive asshole she'd been to him. It was so obvious to her now. There was a good chance he'd walk out and that would be it. _Well, if that's the way it goes, I guess I deserve it._

She heard him get up and put his glass down on her table. She didn't move, afraid to know what he was going to do.

"Thanks for being honest with me, Jane."

She nodded. Inwardly she pleaded with him not to reject her.

He started to walk to her door and said, "Just think about what I said." He turned to leave. She panicked, "Please, Garrus, don't go. Please give me another chance." She collapsed to the floor and started sobbing uncontrollably. At this point, she didn't care anymore how much he saw that she really cared. She was done trying to hide it.

Garrus realized he'd pushed her too hard. He knelt down on the floor in front of her, "Jane, it's okay, get up, please." He picked her up and sat her down in her office chair.

"I'm sorry, you've got to make the right decision for yourself, Garrus. I understand. I'll get used to it." She buried her face in her hands.

 _Dammit,_ Garrus thought, _now I'm being an asshole_. He wiped wet locks of hair off her face and lightly kissed her forehead

She looked up at him, red faced, tear-soaked, "What do you want, Garrus? It's entirely up to you."

He sighed and took both her hands in his. _Shit,_ she thought _, that's just what Kaidan did before he told me I betrayed him._

"The truth?" he asked her.

"Yes." She braced herself.

He sighed and brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers, "Well, to be completely honest, I want you to be my bondmate."

Shepard shook her head in disbelief, "What? What did you say?"

"I want you to be my bondmate."

She gaped, "You do? Even after how I treated you?"

"You're not entirely at fault, I should have told you how much it was hurting me, how I wanted to be with you. I was a coward." He reached up and tenderly caressed her face, "You have no idea, I've been in love with you since the second week I was on the SR1."

She was astonished, "Really? But you never-"

"Like you said, didn't want to mess up our friendship, and I was nervous about being with a human, I won't lie. But that night in the hotel changed everything, didn't it? I suppose seeing you on Omega again is what really changed things for me. I had a second chance, whoever gets that with their dream girl?"

"Am I really that for you, Garrus?"

"Yeah, you are."

"Oh my god, I accept." She said eagerly.

"What?"

"You asked me to marry you, right? To be your bondmate? I accept. Or – wait, were you just saying that?" She was embarrassed.

"No, no, I do want to marry you. It does mean that. Damn, Jane. Those were the worst two years of my life without you. I don't want another second to go by." he held her hands tightly.

"Oh Garrus, I'll never leave you again, I promise. Just – promise me you'll never give up on me."

"I promise Jane." He held her close.

Down in Miranda's quarters, Jack was trying to convince her to go out. "It's shore leave. You're not married to your job, remember?"

Miranda sighed and turned her computer off. "You're right. What do you want to do?"

Jack grinned and jumped off her desk, "I've got a few places in mind, let's go."

They walked to one of Illium's lesser known dance clubs. They had a few drinks at the bar, Jack challenging her drink for drink. Soon they were on the dance floor, a mash of bodies, Asari, mostly, some humans intermingled. Miranda started to loosen up, laugh a little.

"This is great, I can't remember the last time I went out." She smiled.

"You should spend more time with me," Jack said, grabbing her hand.

"I think so," Miranda said, looking at her hazily.

Jack smiled with satisfaction and pulls her closer, her hand tight at her back. Miranda put her hand on her shoulder as Jack reached up and took her face in her hand and started kissing her, soft lips together. Miranda gasped as Jack started kissing down her neck, then back up and hungrily took her mouth back to hers, putting her tongue inside Miranda's willing mouth. Jack inched her back towards the wall they were close to and put two hands on either side of her, continuing to ravage her. Miranda felt herself drowning in her passion as Jack reached down and grabbed her hip, bringing her close to her. Jack broke away and smiled, "Let's dance," and pulled her back on the dance floor. They danced for a while, close, Jack's hands all over Miranda. She reveled in the feeling. She rarely gave herself to her emotions, but Jack made her feel like herself for the first time in a long time.

"Come on, let's get another drink," Jack pulled her back to the bar. She called the bartender over for another drink. They drank for a while and talked, laughing. Jack's eyes narrowed at Miranda. She couldn't believe how easy she made everything. She leaned over, "Let's go back to the Normandy."

Miranda took a sip and looked intently at Jack, "Alright, let's go." She got up unsteadily and leaned against Jack who put her arm around her as they left the club.

They walked together, laughing and talking back to the ship. It was pretty empty, even Joker was gone. "Looks like we've got the place to ourselves." Jack said, leaning over and licking the side of Miranda's face.

Miranda giggled, and shied away, "Come on," she grabbed her hand and stumbled towards the elevator. Inside Jack pushed her against the wall and started kissing her all over, pulling on the zipper of her uniform. The elevator doors opened and they spilled out, quieting a bit when they saw two of the crew in the mess hall.

"Shhh," Miranda put her finger up to her lips.

Jack grabbed her butt and Miranda squealed as she fell up against her door, opening it. Once inside, she turned and put her arms around Jack's neck. She rocked slowly back and forth, "I am so happy."

"Are you really, Miri?" Jack grinned.

"Oh, yea."

Jack reached down and rubbed her hand on Miranda's crotch, saying lustily, "How much."

"Ohhh," Miranda arched up into her hand, throwing her head back, "I just want to be with you." She pulled away and walked over to her bed, laying down on it, looking up at Jack.

Jack stood at the end of her bed, triumphant. The only thing that would make this moment better was to have Jacob watching on vidfeed. She thought, maybe I could pipe it into his computer. She was sure he was still in his quarters doing sit ups.

"Come to bed," Miranda purred and rubbed her boot on Jack's thigh. Jack grabbed it and pulled the boot off, then the other one. She sat on the bed next to Miranda, getting close to her. Miranda leaned in to her, giving her a gentle kiss. "Is this what you want?" Miranda asked softly.

"Mmm." Jack said, reaching up to grab the back of her head.

Miranda sank into Jack's touch. "Stay here tonight." She implored.

Jack felt her hair in her hand, her breath on her cheek. Her need was palpable. She hesitated. Miranda reached her hand slowly up Jack's leg. Inexplicably Jack pulled back. She gazed down at Miranda, "Um, wait." She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fuck," she said softly to herself. She stood up quickly and put her hands on her hips, looking down to the floor, "Look, I, I'd just better go."

Miranda sat up and set her jaw, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, yes, I do, I do want you, just, not this way. I don't know, look, it's not a good idea tonight." She waved her hand.

"But wasn't this your plan?" Miranda's voice had an edge.

"What?" her eyes narrowed.

Miranda swung her legs around the edge of the bed and pushed her hair off her face, "Your plan. You know, get me into your arms, make Jacob jealous. A conquest, right? Oh – I almost forgot, and make the Illusive man sick that his former lover was now subject zero's girlfriend." She stared calmly at Jack.

"Well fuck me." Jack was stunned. She grinned, she'd been outplayed. She leaned against the wall. "How did you – did Shepard tell you?"

Miranda laughed, "Hell no. You forget, this is a Cerberus ship. There are bugs, vid feed everywhere. I'm hacked into all the systems. There's nothing that goes on this ship without me knowing about it. Whether or not the Illusive man finds out is up to me." She clasped her hands around her knees.

Jack crossed her arms and shook her head, "How far were you willing to go?"

"That depended on you. What made you stop?"

"Maybe I decided I didn't want you." Jack retorted.

"Liar," Miranda said. She cocked her head, "Tell me the truth."

Jack sighed, "I decided I didn't want to use you like that. I didn't want to be that person."

Miranda nodded and put her chin on the top of her knees. "I see. So what, you were going to let me down gently tomorrow?" she looked up at her.

"No."

"What then?" Miranda demanded.

"I, ugh," Jack said frustrated, "Dammit, I was going to try to have a relationship with you for real." She laughed, "Guess the revenge is on me." She looked down at her boots.

"Well, it was still fun." Miranda offered.

"Look, I'd better go, it's late and I'm going to Pragia tomorrow." Jack turned for the door.

"Wait –" Miranda called out after her, but she was too late. By the time she got off the bed Jack had already left.

Miranda plopped down in her office chair, the room spinning from getting up so fast. She leaned back and looked up at her ceiling, pondering the events of the evening.

Jack darted through the mess hall and into the elevator. She punched the button and got off on the Engineering floor, running the rest of the way down the stairs to her quarters. She stood in the middle of the floor by her bed, hands on her hips, panting.

"Fuck!" she punched the wall, putting a slight dent in the metal. She sat down on her cot, hands gripping the sides of it. She realized everything she thought she knew at the start of that evening was completely the opposite. She thought she was in charge, Miranda was her naïve target. She lay back on her cot and realized she was the one who had fallen for Miranda, and she had played her. She couldn't help but admire Miranda more for how much she had succeeded in fooling her back. She thought back to the last few days. Miranda really had seemed to care for her. She didn't even seem that upset that Jack had tried to use her. She shook her head in frustration, she was obviously terrible at reading her. She had been so calm in her room, she didn't even act mad at Jack. What was that she'd said? That how far she went that night depended on Jack. What did that mean? Jack turned over in bed. That must mean she was willing to have sex with her, then drop the bomb that she was in on it all along. Jack furrowed her brow, that didn't make sense – or did it? If she could tell that Jack was really falling for her, then she would have gotten her back good by spurning her afterwards. But then why did she call her on it tonight before they slept together? She could have played along a few more days and Jack wouldn't have suspected.

"Ugh, fucking hell. I should have never even tried any of this in the first place. Never let them get close, dammit. I know better."

She got up and took off her clothes, down to her tank top and got in bed. She knew tomorrow would be a tough day on Pragia, and she just wanted to get it over with. She lay back and closed her eyes. She couldn't get images of Miranda out of her mind. She'd wanted her, badly, and hated herself for it. She could still feel her hair in her hand, feel her lips on her, her taste. Having her in her arms hadn't felt anything like revenge, it felt sublime. She could still smell the scent of freesias on her. Jack reached under her cot and grabbed a pill out of her bag. Popping it in her mouth, she lay back and closed her eyes. A minute later sleep finally gave her peace.

The next morning Shepard's omni-tool went off. She groaned and turned it off, looking down again at a taloned hand around her waist. She smiled and turned to look at Garrus, who pulled her closer to him. She sighed and cuddled back into his warmth. They'd talked a little bit more that night, but had lay down on the bed and fallen asleep in each other's arms, casuals still on.

"Mmm. Don't you have to go to Pragia this morning?" Garrus asked her.

"Yea, I do. Want to come?"

"I'd love to, but I think you'd better ask Jack who she wants to go with her. It sounds like a pretty personal mission."

"True. She'll probably want Miranda to go."

"What's going on with those two? Are they together?" Garrus asked.

"I'm not sure." Shepard squeezed his hand around her waist then patted him, "I've got to get ready."

Garrus let go of her and watched as she got up. "We've got some more time on Illium this morning before we go to Pragia, right?"

Shepard stretched, "Yea, a couple of hours. I've got to do some research for the mission. Why?"

Garrus sat up, "I have some things I need to get there. What time are we leaving?"

"Probably in three hours."

"That's enough time. I'm going to run out, I'll be back before then."

Shepard looked at him a little curiously, "Okay, I'll see you in a little while, Garrus."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss, "I'll come see you as soon as I'm back on board."

She reached over and pulled him into a hug, "I'll send you the code to the room so you can come in anytime."

He held her tight, her head in his taloned hands, "I was actually thinking of moving in, what do you think?"

"You're the one, Garrus. What's to wait?"

He pulled back and looked down at her, "Exactly." He held her head in his hands and leaned his forehead down to touch hers. "Spirits, I love you."

She reached up and held onto his arms, "I love you too."

Garrus pulled back and smiled at her, then left her quarters. She watched as the door closed behind him and turned and went to the bathroom. She couldn't believe how close she'd come to losing him, and wanted to make sure she didn't push him away again. She finished freshening up, then changed her clothes. Turning her thoughts to the mission today, she pinged Jack.

 _"_ _Yea, what Shepard?"_ Jack's voice sounded rough.

"Just touching base with you about the mission today. We'll be leaving Illium in 3 hours and it won't take long to get to the system. Who do you want to go with us?"

Shepard waited. "Jack? Jack? Did you hear me?"

 _"_ _Yea, I heard you. I'm thinking. Take Jacob."_

"Jacob?" Shepard was surprised. "Why Jacob?" she knew Jack hated him.

 _"_ _Because I want him to see Cerberus with his own eyes. And I know no matter what we see down there, he won't feel sorry for me. I won't stand for anyone's pity."_

"Okay, I'll let him know." Shepard pinged Jacob and let him know to get ready for the mission later that day. She put her computer on and started researching Pragia.

Jack sat in bed, head throbbing. She knew that pill would do that to her, but it was worth it to get her mind to stop. She put her pants on and got her things ready for a shower. On the way up, she thought about what she would say if she ran into Miranda. The ship was pretty quiet with most of the crew still out on shore leave or back and sleeping in. She took a quick shower in the empty bathrooms and got ready. She went to the mess hall, a few of the crew there eating. She got something to eat and tried to keep her eyes and her mind off the door to Miranda's quarters. Her dread that she would come out changed to her wishing she would. She finished her meal and went down back to her quarters, researching the information Miranda had forwarded her about Pragia.

A few hours later, Shepard had eaten and was back in her quarters when Garrus came in, his footlocker in hand.

"I was starting to wonder about you," Shepard teased.

"No need to ever wonder, Jane." He looked around, "Where should I put this?"

She pointed, "Over there. You can put your things in those drawers and the closet, too. And that nightstand is yours too." She smiled, it all felt so domestic.

She turned back to her computer, "There's not a lot of information on Pragia. It's a jungle-type planet. No colonies there, remote. I suppose that's what made it a good secret base for Cerberus. Jack wants to take Jacob on the mission."

"That's a bit odd, isn't it?" Garrus put his foot locker down and walked up the stairs to her desk.

"Yes, it is. She said she wanted him to see what Cerberus was really like. And that he wouldn't pity her like some of the crew would. She's right." She looked up at him, "I'd rather have you with me, though."

He came up behind her and reached around, hugging her, "I agree."

He let go, "Jane, there's something I need to talk to you about."

She turned around, and opening her mouth to speak she was stopped by the sight of Garrus kneeling down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I, well, I did some research and this is how you're supposed to do it, right?" he looked up at her, questioning.

She made a face, "Do what? Look, if you're talking about oral sex, I'm game, but there's just not enough time before today's mission."

"No, dammit," Garrus stood up and grabbed her hand, "Here." He put something in her hand.

She looked down and saw a ring in her palm. "Oh my god, is that what you were trying to do?"

"Yes, I apologize, I'm really not good with human customs, but I'm trying to learn." He took a deep breath, "Jane, will you marry me? Officially?"

She took the platinum band and stared at it. She looked at Garrus, incredulous.

"Um, if you don't like it-" he started.

She put it on her finger, "Yes, yes I'll marry you Garrus." She looked up at him bright-eyed. He grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up in a hug. He put her down, and she held her hand out to look at the ring.

"I wanted to get you something fancier, but I know that's not you. Plus you need something that will work under your armor." He said nervously.

"I, I love it. It's perfect." She kissed him. "I'm the luckiest girl."

"We both are. Very lucky." He held her hand.

"That's what you were doing down on Illium, wasn't it?"

"Yes, I didn't want a day to go by without us being engaged. We've lost enough time."

"I know." She looked down.

He put a finger under her chin and pulled her face up, giving her a kiss. "No more looking back, just be with me here, now."

"You're right." She closed her eyes for a moment.

 _"_ _ETA 20 minutes, Commander."_ Joker's voice came over her omni-tool.

"Okay, Joker. I'm making my way down to the cargo bay now. Just saying goodbye to my fiancé." She looked up at Garrus and grinned.

 _"_ _Aye-aye, Commander, and – congratulations."_

"Fiancé? What does that mean?" Garrus asked.

"When you are engaged to be married. What do Turians call it?"

"Hm, we don't have a word for it. Usually when you plan to be bonded you don't wait – it happens that night. You can have the family ceremony later, sometimes weeks later. It can take a while to get everyone together."

Shepard involuntarily put a hand up to her neck, "So, does that mean tonight-"

"Well, normally, yes. But I don't want to rush you." Garrus said.

Shepard shook her head, "I want to be bonded with you, Garrus. I'm so proud you've asked me."

He smiled, "I agree. I know we're moving fast, but-"

"When it's right, it's right."

He nodded.

"I'd better go. Jack's probably pacing down there like a caged animal."

"Yup, be careful today, Jane."

"I will, my love."

She went to her elevator and punched the button, seeing the gleam on the band on her finger shine in the light. She held it out and admired how it looked on her hand. "I can't believe it," she said. She was startled by the elevator opening, and made her way down the stairs to the cargo bay. As she'd expected, Jack was ready and pacing around while Jacob was keeping his distance readying his weapons.

"About time, Shepard." Jack grumbled.

"I'm not late," she protested, and walked over to storage and got her armor out. As she put it on, she heard the pilot;

"Ready to leave in 2 minutes. Go ahead and board."

Shepard clamped the last clasp and got on the shuttle, grabbing her weapons and holstering them on the way. Jack and Jacob sat on opposite sides of the shuttle, Shepard sat next to Jack.

Jack was suddenly nervous, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing this, Shepard."

She looked at her, surprised, "It's your call, Jack."

Jack looked out the window, seeing the planet in their sights. She was a scared little girl again, being drugged and abused by Cerberus. She could barely breathe. She looked up and saw Jacob looking at her calmly. She grit her teeth, "No, I'm good. I'm ready."

It was a difficult mission, not the enemies, but the emotional flashbacks and baggage that Jack experienced walking through the facility. Several times Shepard thought it had been a mistake, that she should have turned the shuttle around as Jack requested. Jacob was mostly silent, not wanting to provoke Jack further. He knew he was a ready target for her anger.

Jack struggled reconciling her long-standing memories of events and the evidence she was faced with – other kids being used as test subjects for her benefit, the truth of her escape. Finding a survivor was the last straw and as she held a gun to his head, she shook with rage. She started to pull on the trigger, then stopped, a single word coming to mind. _Miri._ Her mantra word to calm herself. She put the gun down.

"Dammit, get out of here." She said, slumping her shoulders.

Relieved, Shepard walked over to her, "Let's go."

Jacob and Shepard slowly made their way out of the facility as Jack talked about memories from her life there. She stood looking around for a minute, then said, "Come on, let's set that bomb." She glared at them and pushed on towards the shuttle.

On board the shuttle Shepard stayed quiet while Jack flipped the switch back and forth to the trigger button. Finally she caught Shepard's gaze and paused. Shepard nodded and banged on the wall to alert the pilot, and Jack pushed the button, setting off the bomb on the planet. The shuttle rocked as Jack gave the ignition switch back to Shepard, her catharsis complete.

No one spoke, and as the shuttle docked on the Normandy, they all stayed in their seats. Finally Jack got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked a few feet out then stopped, looking down at the ground and putting her face in her hands. The emotional toll finally hit her and she couldn't move. Shepard and Jacob got off and stood awkwardly behind her. Shepard started to put a hand up to her shoulder when she caught sight of Miranda walking towards them. She went up to Jack and silently took her in her arms. Jack held on to her and started quietly weeping, losing her strength and slowly falling to the ground. Miranda held on to her and sat down with her, holding her shaved head against her shoulder, patting her back lightly. "Miri," Jack said softly, gripping Miranda tightly, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go," Shepard muttered and grabbed Jacob's elbow and pushed him along with her towards the elevator. She punched the button and got in the elevator with him. She looked over at him, "That was really fucked up, I hope she's able to move on now."

"Looks like she will," Jacob conceded, "Miranda will help her."

Shepard looked at him sharply, "You think so?"

He leaned against the wall, "Yes, I know her." The doors opened and he walked out quickly. Shepard stayed in and pushed the code for her floor. Normally this is when she would see Miranda for a debrief. She got off and entered her quarters. She was happy to see Garrus waiting for her.

"Jane," he walked over and hugged her.

"Mmm, Garrus," she sighed and leaned on him.

He pulled back, "You're still in your armor."

"I know, Jack was so distraught when we got off the shuttle, we had to leave quickly."

Garrus frowned, "Is she still down there?" he started unclasping her armor.

"Yes, Miranda was there to meet her. She was comforting her."

"That's good. You think the mission helped her? Did she get some closure?"

"Yeah, I do. It was hard for her to go through, but that's the way it always is, right? Like walking through fire. It burns, but the only way to get to the other side is to go through it." She shook off her arm greaves.

Garrus took the armor off the floor and put it in a pile. Shepard took off the rest of it and added it. "I'll take that down later. I've got to go down and get some calibrations done." Garrus said.

Shepard let her sweaty hair down, standing in her underarmor. "Thanks. I'm going to take a shower."

Garrus reached out and gave her a hug, holding her close. "You're a good friend to her, Jane."

She smiled, "Thanks."

Garrus reached down and took her hand, looking at the ring on her finger, "Did it work okay under your glove?"

"Oh yea. It's wonderful, I love it. You have good taste." Her face lit up.

He grinned, "I already knew that." And he leaned over and touched his forehead to hers.

"You'd better go, or I'll be tempted to take you in the shower with me," Shepard warned, pulling on his shirt.

Garrus chuckled, "I'm tempted to let you." He looked down at her and brushed a sweaty lock of hair off her face. "But I've got other plans for tonight." He kissed her hand and walked past her out the door. He turned, "See you in the mess hall in a bit? Come get me when you're ready to get something to eat."

"I will." She watched his strong form turn and disappear behind the door. She shivered, thinking about the implications of what he'd said. Their sex so far had been frantic, lustful quickies. She was looking forward to them being together and bonding. She stripped and got in the shower, letting the water wash the mission off.

Down in cargo bay the only sound was Jack's soft wailing. Miranda stayed still and held her tightly. Jack leaned back and caught her breath. Miranda looked at her with concern in her eyes.

"I didn't think you'd be here to meet me." Jack finally said.

Miranda attempted to help wipe off the rivers of black eyeliner on Jack's cheeks, "Of course I would be here to meet you. I knew that would be hard for you to face."

Jack let out a low breath, "Come on, enough of this, let's get out of here."

Miranda nodded and helped her stand up. They walked quietly to the elevator. Inside, Jack looked at the ceiling. "You know what the hardest part was?"

"No, what?"

"Realizing that I have no excuses now." She reached behind Miranda and hovered over the elevator button. "Where to?"

"My quarters, if you'll join me." She said, watching Jack's face.

Jack punched the button. Off the elevator, they walked purposefully past the crew in the mess hall and into Miranda's quarters. As the door closed behind them, Jack stood by the window and looked out at the stars.

Miranda sat at her office chair and waited.

"Why did you come see me after the mission? We didn't exactly leave things on a good note last night." Jack crossed her arms.

"I knew we had passed using each other a while ago. When I heard you using my name as your zen word on Horizon, I realized you were starting to return some of my feelings. I was hoping that would be more important to you than getting back at Cerberus."

Jack turned to face her, hesitant, "You played along with me, was that to get me at my own game?"

Miranda got up from her chair, "Initially, yes. But I'm good at reading people, and after a while I could see that we really are well-suited for each other. At least, I think so." She looked up at her, "I wasn't going to have sex with you last night. I wouldn't have let it go that far."

Jack looked down, nodding.

"Not like that," Miranda corrected, "I didn't want it to be like that, just like you said when you left. Although, I got so caught up with you, I don't know if I would have had the self-control to stop myself. When you stopped, I thought you didn't want me, but then I realized you were finally beyond your revenge. It wasn't about that anymore."

She put her hand to her head, "I don't know if I'm making much sense, I'm not very good at relationships, but I'm definitely terrible at faking my feelings. That was all real." She stood in front of Jack, questioning.

Jack walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Miranda stood, watching her. "I really care for you Jack."

Jack's head snapped up, "If you're fucking with me, I swear, I'll tear you limb from limb."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "You really need to work on your foreplay."

Jack laughed, "Last night it wasn't so bad. You weren't complaining."

Miranda sat next to her on the bed, "Yes, but last night you were on a mission. Today you're just being yourself," she reached out for her hand, "And so am I."

Jack looked down at her tattooed hand in Miranda's gloved one. She scrutinized her, "So where do we go from here cheerleader? You'll be going against your boss. You okay with that?"

Miranda shrugged, "I think we're the last of his concerns. If he's not worried about Shepard and Garrus getting married, I'm sure he's not going to worry about us being together."

Jack's eyebrows raised, "Married? Really? How did you know – Cerberus bugs again?"

Miranda smiled broadly, "No, Joker told me."

They laughed. "Look, Jack, I know you like your freedom. I'm, I'm willing to have as much of you as you'll let me." Miranda bit her lower lip.

Her vulnerability touched Jack. She stood up and started pacing around. "Well, I must say you've got some pretty sweet digs here." She stopped and looked at Miranda, "Wouldn't take me long to get my things."

Miranda let out a small gasp, "Really? You'd really move in here with me?"

Jack smiled at the excitement in her voice, "Sure. Engineering gets pretty noisy, and this way I can keep tabs on everything going on –" she looked at Miranda's expectant face. "And – there's nowhere I'd rather be than with my girlfriend."

"Oh, shit. That's awesome."

Jack let out a raucous laugh, "I think you're right, Miri. I think we really are good for each other."

Shepard made her way down to the mess hall, dressed in her casuals, her damp hair curling down her back. She scanned the room and found Garrus. Breaking into a wide smile, she sauntered over to him, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's for lunch?" she asked, looking down at his plate.

"You want some of mine?" he asked.

"Mm, sure, it looks good."

He laughed, "It looks edible, you mean." He moved his fork over to her and watched her take a bite from his plate.

"You amaze me, being able to eat dextro food." He said.

She smiled, "It's pretty good. I'm going to get some." She started to get up.

He stopped her, "I'm done, you can have the rest of mine."

"Thanks," she took another forkful and give him a grin.

He put her arm around her and she snuggled up to him as she ate. "You know, I often dreamed about us being like this." he whispered to her.

She looked up at him and pressed her forehead to his. He closed his eyes and took in the moment.

Suddenly he felt a hand slap his back, "Hey you two, get a room."

He looked up to see Joker grinning widely at them as he walked to the kitchen. Garrus turned back to Shepard, "Do you think we should be a little more discreet?"

She smirked, "It's a little late for that. I'm sure most of the crew know already. As long as we keep it professional, I'm not worried about it."

Garrus nodded, "I can keep it professional. Behind closed doors – that's different."

She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"So, I guess we need to find someone to perform the human marriage ceremony." Garrus said.

Shepard frowned, "I'm not sure who on the ship could do it. Usually it's the Commander. Miranda is second in command, but she's not Alliance." She thought for a moment, "Maybe Dr. Chakwas? Technically Joker could do it too, he could be certified easily, but there's no way I'm letting him run a marriage ceremony."

Garrus guffawed, "Spirits no, I can only imagine," he put his hand over his eyes.

Kasumi sat down beside them, "Hey Shep, Garrus. How's it going?" she started eating.

Shepard looked over at Garrus, "Maybe not everybody knows."

"Knows what?" Kasumi looked at her, puzzled.

Shepard held her hand up, showing Kasumi her ring.

"Oh my god! You two?"

They nodded.

"That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you guys. Oh – that's who you meant the other day when you said you had your eye on somebody. Nice, Shep. Always thought you two would make a cute couple."

"Thanks Kasumi." Shepard smiled.

Miranda's door opened, and they turned to see her and Jack walk out.

Shepard looked critically at them to see how they were doing. Jack seemed calmer, they were talking quietly to each other, then went to the kitchen counter to get something to eat.

Garrus followed her gaze, "She looks better. Those two do seem pretty close."

"Yea, I'll tell you about it later," Shepard intimated.

She turned back and finished her meal. Kasumi grilled them on their plans, while they laughed and tried to figure them out for themselves.

Garrus gave her a hug, "I've got to work on some calibrations, Jane."

"I understand. See you later?"

"It won't take too long." He grabbed her empty plate and took it to the kitchen.

Shepard turned back to Kasumi and smiled.

"You deserve to be happy, Shep. I'm glad you guys worked things out."

Shepard nodded.

"Hey Shepard, Congrats!" Jack called to her from the next table.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Glad you stopped fucking things up."

Shepard shook her head, "Yea, me too Jack."

Jack scrutinized her, "I thought you guys were married?"

"We're trying to figure out who on the ship can do it."

Jack shook her head no, then pointed to her neck, "I mean Turian bonding."

Shepard turned red, "We're, going to do that."

"Oh." Jack winked at her.

"Nice ring," Miranda said.

Shepard held out her hand, "It was a total surprise."

"I'll make sure to change to crew records to reflect Garrus' move to your quarters," Miranda said.

"Thanks." Shepard watched Miranda and Jack sitting across from each other at the table. What an unlikely pair, they are so opposite in so many ways.

Miranda leaned over and whispered something to Jack who laughed.

 _Well, who would have thought I'd end up with a Turian husband,_ Shepard mused. For a moment, she thought of Ashley, wondered how she would have reacted.

"Damn. Looks like I'm the only one who isn't with somebody." Kasumi lamented.

"Maybe you're trying with the wrong guy." Shepard offered.

"Mm, maybe. I think Jacob's still hung up on Miranda. He'll have to get over that." She looked at Miranda and Jack at the table. "Still, maybe I'll try with Thane. He's hot, sexy. And he lives right next door. We're meant to be." Her eyes twinkled.

"Go for it," Shepard smiled and stood up, making her way to medbay.

"Hello, Shepard. I hear congratulations are in order." Dr. Chakwas turned away from her computer and gave her a motherly smile.

Shepard leaned against the table, showing her the ring Garrus gave her, "Yes, he asked me this morning."

Dr. Chakwas got up and gave her a hug, "I'm so happy for you both. I always suspected he had a crush on you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shepard was surprised, did everyone know but her?

Dr. Chakwas waived her hand at her, "Oh, that's for you young people to figure out. I don't get involved in your personal life." A sudden recognition flickered across her face, "Is he the reason you came to me to get treatment for your legs?"

Shepard turned crimson, "Yeah, it was him."

Dr. Chakwas clapped her hands, "I knew it! I suspected, but didn't want to ask in case I was wrong." She gave a triumphant smile. "So, you got some lotion from Mordin?"

"Yes, plenty," she put her face in her hands, "Look doctor, that's not why I came to see you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need Shepard?"

"I wanted to ask you if you would perform our marriage ceremony."

Dr. Chakwas put her hand to her chest, "Really? I would love to, I would be honored. Would it be legal?"

"I think so. I'm going to do some more research, but as an Alliance officer, you would be able to perform it."

"Well, that would be wonderful. Send me the information and I'll make sure that I do it right. When do you want to do it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but probably soon. I mean, why wait, right?"

"Oh, I agree. You don't seem like the big ceremony type."

"No, I want to do it at home with my family, and that's on the Normandy with my crew. I wish I could have Liara and Wrex here, but it's nearly impossible to get everyone together."

"So happy for you, Jane. Let me know, and I'll be ready."

"Thanks, Doctor. We appreciate it."

Dr. Chakwas gave her another hug. Shepard's eyes started to fill with tears as she indulged herself in the motherly care she gave her. It had been a long time since her parents had died, and Dr. Chakwas had taken their place in some ways without even realizing it. It comforted her.

She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I should go," and turned and left medbay, heading towards the elevator.

Back up in her quarters, Shepard got caught up on her reports. After a while, Garrus came in. He walked up behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She stopped and leaned back, her head against him, "Mmm, that feels wonderful."

"You getting ready for the next mission?" he asked.

"No," she said, "Those back-to-back missions yesterday were a little too much. We're going to spend the next few days scanning planets for resources. Mundane, but necessary. We're woefully understocked. Plus the crew could use a little break." She reached back and took his hand.

"Agreed."

"How are your calibrations going?"

"Improved. With every mass relay jump it pushes them out of sync. Too many of that, and the guns are nearly useless. I have to keep on top of it."

"Well, you have the special touch."

"True." He smiled down at her. "It's getting late."

She sighed, "I know," she clicked her computer off, turning to face him.

"Oh, I talked to Dr. Chakwas, and she's going to perform the human marriage ceremony for us."

"Great. When do you want to do it?"

"Mm, how about day after tomorrow? That will give the crew a little time to organize things. Maybe we'll have a celebratory party after in the mess hall." Her eyes lit up.

"Wonderful. So, as far as tonight…"

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Yes?"

He looked down at her intently, "Are you ready?"

She gulped a little, "I don't know much about it, is there any preparation I need to do?"

He shook his head, "No, don't worry," he stroked her hair, "you can do it."

"I should have done some research."

"No-" he stopped her, "It's probably better you don't. Extranet searches can be counter-productive. I'll talk you through it. You'll be fine. Trust me."

She put her head on his shoulder, "Yes, with my life, Garrus, with everything."


End file.
